An Entity of the Cosmos
by GalvatronLikesPonys
Summary: ARMADA: Ember, a girl with unique abilities, and with reoccuring dreams where Sideways is calling her by another name. Why is this happening to her? And of all things, she is kidnapped by the Decepticons. Will the Autobots rescue her in time? Find out.
1. Bad Dreams & New Friends

**Mi-chan: Thank GOD I can reformat chapters now. I wasn't able to correct my past mistakes with the old . Now that has made an option where I can replace past chapters with a newer document, I can now correct past mistakes~! It makes me so uber happy~!**

**Enjoy the shiny updated version of this chapter~! Don't worry, nothing has changed in the story, I'm just making things a bit neater :)**

**dIsClAiMeR: I do not own any of the Transformers and humans that have shown up in the Transformers Armada series, Hasbro does. I does own, however, Ember, Ember's sister, and others that have not shown up in the Transformers Armada series.**

* * *

Chapter 1:

Bad Dreams and New Friends

"Hello...Luna." said Sideways coming up out of the darkness.

"What do you want? And by the way, my name isn't Luna." said the gir,l huddled in a corner, hugging her knees.

"You still refuse to remember, don't you?" Sideways chuckled darkly.

"I don't even know what your gawking about, but-"

"You may think you don't know what I'm talking about, but deep down, you know exactly what I'm talking about, and you know exactly how to get your memories back." said Sideways starting to raise his voice.

"So what if my memories don't come back!" she shouted "I think...no...I know I'll be a lot better off without them!"

"Now how do you know that Luna?" he asked in an evilly amused voice "You don't even remember your own past, who knows, maybe it would be better if you went back to your old life."

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Suddenly, everything started shaking around the girl, and Sideways was caught in the middle of it.

"Rrrg! Stop this Luna!" Sideways was getting irritated "You think it's better with the life you have now? ! Just you wait, you'll come running back!" Sideways then disappeared into thin air.

The shaking stopped, and the girl was calm again. She suddenly felt a bright light hitting her eyelids. And she awoke.

The girl awoke to her sister pulling the curtains as far apart from each other as possible so that the sunlight could seep through the girl's window, and onto the girl's face.

"Mmmph!" said the girl pulling her pillow over her face.

"Oh c'mon sleeping beauty! It's the last day of school, just get it over with!" her sister said irritated, yet enthusiastic.

"Why can't I sleep now?" The girl said in a whiney, and muffled voice under the pillow.

The girl's older sister quickly yanked her little sister's pillow from her grip, and the girl slowly sat up.

"You can sleep all you want after school, and during the summer." the girl's sister said putting her hands on her hips.

"Okay, I'm up." the girl said rubbing her eyes.

"Good, cuz', your cinnamon rolls are getting cold." the girl's sister said smiling, walking out of the bedroom, and then walking down the stairs.

This caught caught more of the girl's attention, causing her to quickly gett up, get dressed, bolt down the stairs, past her sister, and into the kitchen.

The air smelled of cinnamon and icing with the smell of freshly baked bread mixed into it. It was oh so inviting! She couldn't help but smile as she went to the stove to serve herself a cinnamon roll. She went to the table, sat in a chair, and started eating happily. Her sister walked into the kitchen and sat down on chair next to hers.

"I haven't seen you smile like that in a while. I'm glad you like my cooking." said the girl's sister smiling.

The girl suddenly remembered her dream and set her fork gently on the table. Her smile faded and she went into a depressive state. Her sister's smile faded when hers did.

"What's wrong?" the girl's sister asked, she was a bit concerned.

The girl was hesitant "I..."

"Well, go on. You know you can tell me anything." the girl's sister stated matter-of-factly, and a little more concerned.

"I...I had a bad dream again." the girl's voice was a little shaky.

"Another one?" her sister was a little surprised. This was the sixth bad dream this week, her sister sighed. "What was it about?"

The girl turned her attention away from her sister, she was getting worried. The girl kept having dreams ever since the beginning of the week about a giant robot named Sideways and he kept trying to convince her to remember her past. It confused her greatly. What was so important about her past that she needed to remember? She didn't get Sideways' motive at all. And it was just a dream after all, but, it always seemed so real to her, it was almost amazing... But not quite. The girl thought it was odd that she had the same person in her dream every single day of the week this week, and what could've motivated her mind to create such a fantasy? While she was asking these questions and others in her head, her sister snapped her out of her deep thinking.

"Ember? What was the dream about?"

The girl, Ember, didn't know whether to lie to her sister or tell the truth about the dream. She didn't decide until the last second.

"I...I dreamt about...that you died." Ember lied.

Ember's sister was silent.

"I...I can't imagine you not being apart of my life." Ember said adding to the lie. Although, it actually was hard to imagine life without her adoptive sister.

Her sister gave her a warm smile then pulled her into a hug. Her sister gently kissed her on the forehead.

"It's alright, I can assure you. I'm not going to die anytime soon." Ember's sister said before pulling her out of the hug and then walking out into the living room.

Ember then went back to eating her cinnamon roll. Ember hated lying to her sister! Ember wished she could tell her sister everything about her dreams and how real they seemed each time she dreamt this week. But, it was for the best she supposed. Why? Because (she thought) her sister would either one, laugh and think she was crazy. Two, know she was dead serious and take her to counseling, thinking Ember was becoming psychotic. Or three, both of those alltogether... And that, was not something she thought was a very pretty image in her mind. But sooner or later she would have to tell someone, she didn't like keeping things bottled up inside for too long. Then again, she did tend to bottle up her feelings at school, all the time. People would always make fun of Ember and her looks. Everyone, even Ember, seemed to notice that her looks were uncommon and very unusual. Ember had a natural orange streak in her jet-black hair toward her bags on her right side, and had an eye color that was blood red. She was also unusually muscular than an average teen her age, although not too muscular to where it would make her look unattractive and she didn't even have a very high metabolism, and she knew she didn't work out much. Overall, her self-esteem was okay and she thought she looked pretty attractive, but a lot of the kids at her school thought otherwise. But that was okay, she didn't really care what they thought anymore.

Ember was different, different than everyone else, and somehow she knew it wasn't quite normal.

When Ember finished her cinnamon roll, she went to the sink, rinsed off her plate and fork, and then set her plate and fork on the left side of the sink. After that, she ran upstairs and into her bathroom to freshen up a bit. When she was done getting ready, she ran downstairs to get her already prepared backpack. When Ember put her backpack on and was about walk out the door, her sister turned the corner and caught her attention before she left.

"Hey Ember, wouldn't you rather I drive you to school this morning?" asked her sister from the living room.

"Nah, it's okay. I'll walk, thanks anyway." Ember said as she grabbed the door handle, but her attention still at her sister.

"No problem. And hey, I'll be in my office all day long, so, expect me to be here after school, okay?" Her sister told her.

"Alright, see ya!" Ember turned her attention away from her sister, walked out of her house, and closed the door behind her.

Ember's sister smiled warmly at the place where her little sister had been "See ya later kid."

Ember's sister then went toward her office thinking of what order to do her work in "Taxes, or bills first?"

Ember was a bit blinded by the suns rays when she stepped outside, and didn't like it too well. She groaned in annoyance. She started on her way and couldn't see the school quite yet since she lived about twenty blocks away. Her sister woke her up a little late today so she wouldn't get to school on time, but that didn't bother her today. It was the last day of school and in her opinion, it didn't matter if she was late or not. Her sister always had to wake her up in the mornings because for some reason her alarm clock would never seem to wake her up, which could be really annoying at times considering all the things her sister did in the past to wake her up. For Example, the bucket of ice-water trick, putting Ember's hand in warm bowl of water so that when she wet the bed, she'd wake up, and so-on. But, she didn't know if this morning counted as one of her sister's usual tricks, but she knew for sure that she did not like the sunlight one bit in the mornings. Ember seemed to like the darkness more often than not, but thought she didn't mind the light either, that is, if it wasn't related to sunlight...what was up with her? Usually kids her age would love to play outside in the clear view of the Sun's rays, but she'd rather be in the shade reading a good book. She always wondered why she liked the darkness better than the light, and thought it was a bit of a strange.

Ember sighed _"I have been thinking a lot lately...ever since those dreams, it really hasn't been the same with me lately... Aahhggh! Quit thinking so much Ember! You're just giving yourself a headache!"_ Ember tried to keep her mind at ease and started singing a calming tune in her mind.

While walking on the sidewalk towards her school, Ember noticed two boys walking down the sidewalk on the other side of the street. She noticed they were whispering about something, but couldn't make out what they were saying. The boy who seemed to be whispering the most, had dark brown hair and lightish-brown skin. The boy next to him, had spiky blonde hair with a peachish-white complexion. She remembered seeing these two once before at her school in the hallways several times before, but never bothered to talk to them.

Ember sighed_ "I shouldn't bother with talking to them, I haven't in the past, so why strike up a conversation with them now?" _

So, Ember continued on her way...although, she didn't seem to notice the piece of the concrete up ahead that was jutting out on the sidewalk. The next thing Ember knew, she tripped and landed face-first onto the ground.

Ember held her forehead in pain "DAMN IT!"

The two boys looked up from their conversation and noticed she had fallen pretty hard onto the ground. They immediately ran across the street to help her out.

"Hey!" the spiky blonde-haired boy shouted urgently "Are you okay? !"

The dark brown-haired boy helped Ember sit up properly "Whoa, total wipeout..." he said devastated.

"I...I'm okay." Ember said, a little unsure of the results of her fall. Besides her forehead being in pain that is...

She winced slightly when she tried to get up, and held her left shoulder in pain.

"Hey, you're bleeding." said the spiky blonde-haired boy pointing at the middle of her head.

Ember instinctively felt the spot where she was bleeding, looking at her two fingers, and seeing there was blood on them.

"Eh, it's not that bad dude." said the dark brown-haired boy said, sounding confident.

The dark brown-haired boy noticed she was favoring her shoulder a little bit "Maybe we should be more concerned about her shoulder."

Ember took her backpack off from over her shoulders and tried to stand up. As she was getting up she stumbled and both boys caught her from falling.

Ember sighed "Thanks."

"Sure thing." said the spiky blonde-haired boy smiling.

"No problem." said the dark brown-haired boy smiling as well.

Ember steadied herself and exhaled.

"Do you want us to escort you to the school nurse?" asked the spiky-blonde haired boy asked seeming concerned.

"Sure..." said Ember, rubbing her left shoulder every now and then.

The spiky blonde-haired boy picked up Ember's backpack, and the three teens started on their way.

The school started to come into view, and the teens were really quiet, until Ember spoke up.

"So, I uh, never got your names..." said Ember.

The two boys looked at each other and smiled.

"Heh...sorry about that. My name is Rad, and this is Carlos." said the spiky blonde-haired boy gesturing towards himself and then towards the dark brown-haired boy.

"Hi, I'm Ember." said Ember "I guess the backpack gave away that I went to your school, huh?"

"Yeah, pretty much." said Rad with a little bit of laughter.

"What? Did you think we were stalkers?" laughed Carlos.

"No." chuckled Ember "Never crossed my mind."

"_Rad and Carlos aren't so bad after all."_ Ember thought happily.

When Rad, Carlos, and Ember got to the nurse's office, the nurse shooed the two boys away and told them to go to class. Soon after, the nurse tended to Ember's wounds, and afterwards, Ember felt one hundred percent better. Although, the nurse still seemed to be concerned.

"Would you like to call home hon'?" asked the nurse while picking up the phone at her desk.

"No no, that's okay. I'm fine, really." Ember said, trying to put her mind at ease.

The nurse sighed "Alright, you may go to class now. But I want you to be more careful from now on, ya' here?"

"I will, and thanks." Ember said with a nod.

Ember looked around for her backpack, but it was no where to be found. Then she remembered...

"_Stupid..! I saw Rad leave with my backpack and I didn't even say a thing! I don't even know what class he's in!"_ Ember was doing that little 'coulda-hada-V8' move to herself for a split second while she was mentally yelling at herself.

The nurse saw this and questioned her "What's wrong?" she asked, a confused look on her face.

Ember put her hand on the back of her head and a classic anime droplet formed "I, uh...heh-heh, it's nothing." Ember didn't want to make a big deal out of nothing, she started backing out of the room "Well, uh, better get goin, BYE!" She suddenly bolted out of the room to go find her 'misplaced' backpack.

"_Stupid stupid stupid!" _Ember kept mentally beating herself up "_Then again, Rad could've said something about it before walking off..." _

Ember was running down the hall, and it was inbetween a class period! Not something she wouldn't recommend to anyone without a hall pass. Halfway through the long hallway, she came to a corner, and the bell rang for second period. When she turned the corner, she found Rad and Carlos coming out of one of the classrooms.

"_There they are."_ Ember thought when she went running toward them.

Unfortunately, she saw a girl in her path that was coming out of one of the classrooms next to Rad and Carlos' classroom, and she couldn't stop in time. She crashed into the girl and fell flat on her butt, along with the girl that she had crashed into.

The girl Ember had crashed into was not happy, but not really paying attention either "You know, you should be a lot more-" When the girl looked up, she was a bit shocked "Careful."

When Ember looked up, she saw a bright red-haired girl with dark brown eyes looking back at her. She suddenly recognized her rival "Sora..." Ember tried not to sneer.

The long, bright red-haired girl's dark brown eyes glinted with an amused look to them.

She smiled evilly as she got up off the floor "Well well, look who it is. It's my old friend Ember." She smirked, putting her hands on her hips.

The two boys, Rad and Carlos, saw what happened, and ran to Ember's aid, helping her up off the floor. Ember was now holding Sora in a death glare. Two girls, identical to each other walked over to Sora, one on each side of her.

"Aww, don't be like that Emster, why haven't you spoken to me lately?" Sora's evil grin had more emphasis now that her two 'lackeys' were with her.

Ember's hands were balled up into fists "You know EXACTLY why you rich, SPOILED BRAT!" Ember spat.

Rad and Carlos were astonished that Ember was acting this way, especially to the most popular, beautiful, and richest girl in the school. Then again, Rad and Carlos only met her about three times.

Sora was now laughing "Wow, I don't get that a lot!" her face suddenly turned into an innocent looking expression. "Aw, I see, is Ember still mad at me from all those months ago? Poor wittle Emmy wemmy." she said in a baby voice.

Ember was now smiling and standing up strait and tall, she started to snicker.

Sora noticed this, and with an irritated face asked "What's so funny?"

Ember smiled an evil smile "Oh, I wasn't upset..."

Sora looked at her questionably.

"I was glad. I didn't have to look at that ass face of yours anymore."

"WHAT! ?" Sora was infuriated, and now she was going to punch Ember's lights out. Unfortunately for Sora, her 'lackeys' were holding her back.

"You heard what I said ASSWIPE!" Now Rad and Carlos were holding Ember back from punching Sora's lights out.

"C'mon girls, cool it!" Rad shouted over the insults the girls were shouting at each other.

A teacher suddenly approached them "ENOUGH!"

The girls went silent, and Sora shrugged off her lackeys. Ember gave a gesture to Rad and Carlos to let go of her arms, and they obliged.

The teacher spoke again "Now if you are quite done, MOVE...ALONG."

The two groups walked in separate directions.

The teacher walked toward her classroom "Kids." She muttered.

Rad, Carlos, and Ember arrived at Rad and Carlos' lockers. Ember was silent and felt a little embarrassed at the little 'skirmish' between her and Sora. _"They're probably mad at me for blowing up at Sora earlier." _She was now looking at her feet, with a shadow casting over face.

Rad and Carlos noticed that Ember was looking at her feet, and Rad, having a good idea of what she was thinking, spoke up "Hey, don't worry about it." he said with a comforting smile.

Ember looked up, a bit surprised.

Carlos chimed in "Yeah, it's cool. No need to worry."

Ember looked away "I...really don't know what to say."

Rad put his hand on her shoulder to get Ember's attention, and it worked.

"Nothing, you have history with Sora, so what?" said Rad in a comforting manner.

"Yeah and maybe some cat fight history too." said Carlos matter-of-factly.

Rad turned around and gave Carlos the 'you're-not-helping' look, but to Rad's surprise, he heard Ember chuckle, and turned around to see her smiling.

"Almost." said Ember laughing slightly.

Rad smiled. _"Leave it to Carlos to make Ember laugh." _Then Rad suddenly remembered something...

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Rad opened his locker and gave Ember her backpack "Sorry, I kinda forgot to hand this over to you before we left the nurse's office."

"Nah, it's okay. I saw you with it before you left and it didn't even click in my mind to remind you to hand it over." Ember said smiling a warm smile of reassurance.

"Ember?"

A female voice called out Ember's name from behind her. And Ember recognized it. She turned around to see a worried brown-haired girl with green eyes looking at her.

"Uh, hi Alexis." said Ember a bit nervous.

Rad and Carlos were surprised that Ember knew Alexis.

"You two know each other?" asked Carlos in confusion.

"We've been, acquainted, more than once at recess and during passing period." Ember said with nervousness still lingering in her voice.

"Ember, I overheard some kids talking, was Sora pushing your buttons again?" asked Alexis with a voice of concern.

"Yeah. Kind of. I guess." Ember looked at Alexis with sadness. _"Is she mad at me..?"_

To Ember's surprise, Alexis smirked and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I'd thought you had figured it out by now." Alexis sighed "Sora is jealous of you, that's why she's always picking on you."

This news hit Ember just as hard as a baseball would, hard and fast. "R-really?" said Ember, dumbfounded by the news.

Alexis smiled with a slight chuckle "It'll all become clear in do time." She turned to Rad and Carlos "So, I see you've been acquainted with Ember too?"

"Yeah, we just met today on the way to school." said Rad, still a little bit of surprise left inside him from knowing that Alexis had been acquainted with Ember way before he and Carlos had been.

The bell rang suddenly, startling the four teens slightly.

"Well, I guess I'll see you three next passing period?" asked Ember questioningly.

"Sure. We'll give you our contacts if you'd like." said Carlos with enthusiasm.

"Really? ! Okay! See you later!" Ember ran down the hall and turned the corner.

When most of the kids went to class or were out of earshot of the trio, the three friends began to whisper amoungst themselves.

"So, are we going to have to walk or what?" asked Carlos with concern.

Alexis laughed a little "Nah. Sureshock, Grindor, and Highwire will meet us in the garage after school."

"How did you contact them?" asked Rad in disbelief "I thought the Autobots needed their help today."

"Through my cellphone silly! Sureshock gave me his comlink frequency, and I hacked my cellphone so that it could pick up Sureshock's frequency. To make a long story short, he said that they would be done early so they could ride with us back to base." Alexis told them.

The three friends whispered a bit more before they went on to class.

The rest of the day wasn't that bad for Ember. She got Rad, Carlos, and Alexis's contacts at third passing period and got to talk to them the rest of the passing periods, and during recess! School went by quickly and Ember found herself at her locker at the end of school in no time. She quickly got out her things and went to the back of the school. She opened a door leading down concrete stairs and into a concrete garage, and went down into the garage. When she finally walked out of the garage full of student bikes and other BMX type things, she spotted Rad, Carlos, and Alexis in the distance each riding a vehicle of some sort.

Ember sighed "Aw, and I wanted to hang out with them today..."

Ember looked around to see if some kind of miracle would happen, and one did. She spotted a bike leaning against a trash can that looked in good condition, she checked the tire pressure and the bike chain, both also in decent condition. The bike was covered in some type of dirt, but it's not like it was unuseable or anything...

She looked at one of the handlebars and noticed a note attached to it, it read:

"You want it, you can have it!"

Ember quickly tore the piece of paper off the handle bar, got on the bike, and rode off towards the three friends.

"_They never said I couldn't hangout with them today, and they're too far away to hear me...I guess I'll just tail them until I catch up with them." _Ember thought, and suddenly shivered _"Great...I'm turning into a stalker."_

Little did Ember know what was in store for her when she began tailing Rad, Carlos, and Alexis. Little did she know the meeting of her life was about to unfold. Destiny was pulling her towards the mechanical beings known as...

The Transformers.

* * *

**Mi-chan: Gosh dang there were alot of spelling and grammar mistakes...I really should have corrected those before I posted this chapter way back when... Anywho, Thanks for reading this new and improved Chapter 1! Please Review! It would mean alot :)**


	2. Kidnapping, Explaining, & Rescuing

**Tricity:** I'm Baaack!!!

**Ember:** Yes....me too.

**Tricity:** Tch! Hecks Yeah! Chapter numero dose!

**Ember:** Bout' time too. You had me worried there....started to wonder if you'd ever come back.

**Tricity:** Yeah well, just call it an extremely long intermission.

**Ember:** Pfft! Right....Look, don't we have some people extremely important to thank Tricity?

**Tricity:** Oh yeah! One of our only reviewers....Spiritimus Prime!!! *Crowd starts applauding * Thank you sooo much for the review, it really means a lot that you reviewed, because frankly, I was starting to wonder who on Cybertron would review my first chappie, or if anyone would at all. So, thx.

And another one of our only reviewers....Mimi! *Crowd cheers* Thank you for the review, and as I said to Spiritimus, it means a whole lot. I love you too! XD!!!

**Ember:** What she said....it really means a lot.

**Tricity:** So, you wanna' say the disclaimer Ember?

**Ember:** Sure. **TricityismyPika** does not take ownership of the Transformers and the characters in Transformers Armada, Hasbro does. She does own me, (a certain character that will appear later in this chapter), and my big sis. And by the way, there **will** be Transformers in this chapter XD.

**Tricity:** On wit the story.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2:

Kidnapping, Explaining, and Rescuing

Ember was peddling as fast as she could to catch up to Rad, Carlos, and Alexis, but being on motorized type vehicles, they were naturally faster then her. She suddenly felt like she was getting closer though, and yelled....

"RAD! CARLOS! ALEXIS! WAIT UP!" Ember yelled as hard as she could.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Up ahead....**

Alexis heard Ember's voice and slightly turned her head to see that Ember was following a little ways behind the three friends. Alexis pulled up beside Carlos.

"Uh, Carlos? Did you invite Ember to come with us?"

Carlos didn't turn around to look at Ember peddling as hard as she could a little ways behind him, but instead, glared at Alexis instead. "No, why would I do something like that? Especially since were headed to the Autobots' base."

Rad, overhearing the conversation, shook his head. "Alexis, lets not point fingers. We'll just kick it up a notch so that Ember can't follow." Rad sped up suddenly. "Lets move it!"

Carlos and Alexis soon sped up after Rad.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Back to Ember..**..

She suddenly noticed them speed up a bit, and lost site of them.

"Huh?" Ember was a little surprised at their speed.

Ember shrugged it off and kept peddling. She eventually came upon a clearing; it had a forest just beyond it with a trail leading into the forest. She stopped to rest, panting heavily. She put her bike's kickstand up, laid down in the grass, and watched a hawk fly around lazily in the sky. She put both hands behind her head, and exhaled.

"_This is, kinda nice._" She thought contently. "_The Sun's rays aren't so bright over this area, so it's just right._" She smiled and closed her eyes. "_Think I'll rest here for a little while and look for Rad, Carlos, and Alexis later. What will it harm?_"

She soon drifted to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Back to Rad, Carlos, and Alexis....**

Everything was peaceful while riding on the forest trail, until that is they heard a familiar propeller noise suddenly zoom over them, and it was none other than, Cyclonus. Rad suddenly felt extremely panicked when the crazy helicopter suddenly turned around, and realized Cyclonus was coming right toward them. But he thought quickly.

"Quick! Let's split up!" Rad yelled.

Carlos and Alexis gladly obliged. Carlos going right, and Alexis heading left, but Rad kept going strait. Cyclonus could be heard laughing in amusement, and suddenly turned to go another way.

Rad kept peddling faster and faster, and suddenly noticed a curve in the trail and quickly turned the corner, but suddenly noticed Cyclonus was already there, hovering in his path.

"Heello there!" said Cyclonus.

"Ah!" Rad replied in annoyance.

Cyclonus chuckled and replied "Go on! Make a move! I dare ya!"

Rad quickly turned around and zoomed down the trail in the opposite direction.

Cyclonus chuckled evilly and headed in another direction.

Rad was peddling faster than ever on the forest trail, but soon found Cyclonus hovering in his path again.

"Oopsie! Try again!" Cyclonus said playfully.

Rad again zoomed off in the opposite direction, and again, Cyclonus was blocking his path. Rad stopped and looked on angrily at the psychotic helicopter.

"Oh my! You must be getting tired!" Cyclonus said with a bit of sarcasm.

Rad growled in annoyance and zoomed behind a tree propping up his bike so that Cyclonus couldn't see him or his disguised Minicon.

"Oh goodie! You want to play hide n' seek!" Cyclonus started laughing. "Come out come out wherever you are!" he started firing his arm canons/lasers.

The blasts of the missiles were skimming the sides of the tree and Rad was cringing in fear.

The blasts suddenly stopped and Rad grabbed 'Laserbeak' from his pocket, prepared to fight back.

"Oh don't be shy, I won't bite." Cyclonus chuckled as he started slowly reaching for the tree, hoping to get Rad in his grasp.

When Cyclonus' hand got close enough, Rad jumped out from behind the tree, held Laserbeak in front of him, and sent a powerful electric shock to Cyclonus' thumb. Cyclonus drew back his hand and Rad took this chance to mount on his bike.

"You little brat! I'll show you!" Cyclonus yelled as Rad zoomed off again.

Rad was off, once again, trying to escape the crazy helicopter. He soon heard Cyclonus come close behind and say "You need an attitude adjustment punk!"

Rad mentally smirked "_Look who's talking._"

Cyclonus had a clear view of his prey, but when a couple of tree branches full of leaves blinded his vision for a couple of seconds, he soon realized the human boy was no longer in his line of sight anymore. Rad had disappeared.

"Grrr! Where'd he go!?" Cyclonus asked himself in frustration.

Cyclonus wasn't very happy about losing sight of the human boy. But he soon saw something in the corner of his optic, and quickly turned around to see what it was. In a clearing near the forest, was a sleeping human girl.

"Aha." said Cyclonus as his voiced purred in satisfaction.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Ember's POV....**

She suddenly heard the sound of helicopter propellers.

Her eyes snapped open, and she quickly sat up. Sure enough, a helicopter was headed her way and seemed to hover lower once it got a little ways from her. Once she noticed this she quickly stood up on her feet.

"-the heck?" she said astonished and confused.

The next thing Ember knew, the 'helicopter' reached out what looked like a hand and grabbed her. She suddenly let out a big scream in fear and surprise. Ember struggled to get out of the helicopter's grasp but could barely move. She started madly pounding her fists on the helicopter's hand.

"Let, go! You stupid, piece of crap!" Ember said, yelling at the helicopter.

The helicopter started to head up toward the sky and then, after about a second or so, she suddenly heard Rad yelling in the distance.

"NO! Not Ember!" Rad sounded panicked.

Suddenly she heard something that she never thought was possible, the helicopter spoke.

"Hey Kid! You tell Optimus Prime I'll trade this little punk for the Minicons. Hahahaha!" the helicopter sounded fairly amused.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**No ones POV....**

"That creep! He's taken Ember hostage!" Carlos said in anger.

"Oh no...what do we do now?" Alexis asked in a worried voice.

Rad took Laserbeak out of his pocket once again, and held his hand up to the sky. "Kay Laserbeak, go follow em'!" yelled Rad. Laserbeak unfolded and flew off toward Cyclonus and Ember.

"Let, GO!" Ember suddenly slammed both fists so hard on Cyclonus' hand, that it left two big dents.

"OW! What the slag!?" Cyclonus yelped in surprise.

Cyclonus swerved a little bit, but soon gained his composer and continued on the route he was previously taking.

"Grrr! That's quite enough out of you!" Cyclonus said as he suddenly flicked Ember in the back of the head with his free hand. Being a Transformer, the flick was twice as powerful then a puny human flick to the head.

Ember's vision was going blurry, and then, she fell into darkness. Cyclonus laughed maniacally as he watched her pass out.

Alexis turned to Rad and Carlos as she hopped on her disguised Minicon, Sureshock. "We HAVE to tell Optimus and the others about this, PRONTO." said Alexis trying to sound calm, but failing horribly.

Rad and Carlos then nodded in understanding, hopped on their disguised Minicons and drove off with Alexis headed toward the Autobot base.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**At the Autobot Base....**

Optimus Prime and Red Alert were at the master computer analyzing a couple of things and double checking the base to make sure that everything really important was, for the most part, functional, as well as operational. While Hot Shot, was tinkering with his gun in boredom not to far away from where Optimus and Red Alert were standing.

It was quiet, too quiet for Hot Shot's taste at the moment, but that moment would be short lived. The Autobots suddenly heard footsteps running down the hallway, and Rad skidded around the corner and into the room along with Alexis and Carlos right behind him. They continued to run until they came to a halt in front Optimus, and started panting heavily.

"O-Optimus...." Rad said out of breath.

Optimus noticed the mixed emotions between Rad, Carlos, and Alexis. "_Uh-oh, bad news coming._" thought Optimus worriedly.

Rad caught his breath and started talking really fast "CyclonuskidnappedEmber, andnowwehavetogosaveher!" (A/N: Heh-heh, hope you got all that.)

Optimus' optics widened a bit "_I hope I didn't hear what I thought I heard_." thought Optimus, but he felt he was probably right in what he heard. He sighed in a calming tone "Rad, Carlos, Alexis, explain to me slowly and calmly what happened."

Rad started by explaining that at first, Cyclonus started chasing him, but in the end, Cyclonus grabbed their school friend, Ember, instead.

Carlos explained that Ember was originally following them quite a ways back behind them without them knowing, but later when Ember started to catch up, they noticed her and decided to pretend they didn't see her and moved on. He also explained that they lost site of her when they had gotten to the clearing close to the forest. When they heard a scream, they went to check it out, and found out that Ember was in Cyclonus' grasp.

Alexis said she felt bad for keeping Ember out of the loop, in the case of where they were going, but she didn't want to break the promise she made about keeping the Autobots a secret from everyone else on Earth. Alexis also added that Laserbeak was following Cyclonus, thanks to Rad's quick thinking.

Red Alert started typing on the master computer, immediately after Alexis pointed out that Laserbeak was following Cyclonus, to pinpoint Laserbeak's location so that they would find this girl called 'Ember'.

Optimus was mentally shaking his head "_Looks like I did hear right_."

"Cyclonus said to tell you that he would trade Ember for the Minicons." said Rad looking up at Optimus sadly.

"_Figures, the Decepticons must be getting desperate for Minicons more and more. Not surprised they stooped as low as to want to trade a human for them._" thought Red Alert with a big frown on his usually emotionless face as he was trying to find Laserbeak's location.

Hot Shot clenched his fists "_This is too much_." He thought to himself "_I figured they would try this type of strategy sooner or later but......_" Hot Shot, throwing everyone out of their thoughts, suddenly snapped by punching the nearest wall with his right fist.

"What a dirty trick!" Hot Shot yelled in anger and frustration "Now what are we gonna do?!"

Optimus looked at Hot Shot with understanding optics "We'll have to rescue her. As soon as we have Ember's location we'll move out." said Optimus in a determined voice.

Rad and Carlos were peering over Alexis' shoulder looking at the video feed of Cyclonus on her pink GPS from the visual from Laserbeak. Rad had to strain his eyes, but noticed that in Cyclonus' left hand, was Ember, limp and unconscious.

Rad's fists were clenched "_Cyclonus, you're going to pay for this_." He thought angrily.

The quiet of the atmosphere around the Autobot team was interrupted when Red Alert spoke up with good news.

"Optimus, sir! I've locked in on to the coordinates!" Red Alert said loudly, ready to kick some Decepticon aft.

"Good. Roll out!" said Optimus as he took off toward the launch gate, with his comrades following.

It wasn't long before the Autobot team was ready and raring to go rescue Ember, and maybe kick some D-con aft while they're there. The launch gate was set and ready to do its job. An image of a deserted town with mountains surrounding it appeared in the launch gate in front of the Autobot team, and Optimus said the magic word to start up the launch sequence.

"Launch!" yelled Optimus.

Optimus and the others suddenly began to stretch into the image, and before you could say supercalifragilisticexpialidocious, they were gone. As soon as that was over, they were instantly in the outskirts of the deserted town that had been on the image that was previously before them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Meanwhile....**

The Decepticons; Demolisher, Starscream, and of course, Cyclonus, were waiting for the Autobots in what almost seemed like the middle of nowhere.

Demolisher was bored, and was getting impatient "For your sake they'd better show up."

"Oh they will." said Cyclonus sounding confident.

"If they don't then it's on your head." said Starscream with annoyance, wearing a frown on his face.

"Ah relax, I gotta plan, I told ya." said Cyclonus sounding more giddy.

Cyclonus chuckled within his evilly amused smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**At Ember's Location....**

Ember woke up with her head throbbing. She sat up slowly and closed her eyes while rubbing her temples. "Ow, did anyone get the number of that- " Ember trailed off. She looked around and suddenly remembered that she had been captured, by a helicopter.

"This.......has to be.......a dream." Ember said taking in her surroundings while getting up off her butt. It looked like Ember was in an abandoned warehouse because everywhere she looked, pieces of scrap metal, wood with nails still in them, and all kinds of hunks-of-junk you'd leave in a place like this were right there in front of her.

As reality slowly crept in the front door of her mind, she suddenly pinched both of her cheeks and winced. "Owie. Don't think this a dream........" Ember said noticing she was still in an abandoned warehouse type building.

Ember went back to where she was sitting, on a pile of food wrappers, and sat down to think. She looked over to her side noticing a big crack in the building leading up to the ceiling. The crack was big enough for her to see other abandoned buildings around the one she was in, but not large enough for her to squeeze though and get the hell out.

"_Besides,_" She thought "_Even if I did manage to escape, there is a strong possibility that computer-glitch of a helicopter might be waiting for me right outside anyway_."

Ember sighed. What the bleep is going on!? Let's recap this. She was minding her own business (to an extent), following her three friends without their knowledge of her doing so (oops), she suddenly gets kidnapped by a talking helicopter and also gets knocked out by him ta boot!?

"_Nothing is making sense._" She thought "_I wish, I had answers...._" Ember was not only confused, but a lot of things were not making sense anymore.

"_I can provide answers for you._" said a feminine voice.

"Huh?!" Ember started looking around frantically.

"_Relax, you can talk to me through your thoughts_." said the voice calmly.

"Oh, okay." said Ember dumbfounded.

Ember closed her eyes and began to concentrate. "_Um, better?_" Ember thought to the voice.

"_Very much so, thank you._" said the voice happily.

"_Uh, okay, who are you anyway?_" Ember thought being even more confused at this point.

"_Putting in simply......_" the voice sighed "_I am you._"

"_Ooookay, so, you're like my conscious or something?_" thought Ember questionably.

"_If that is what you think, I will not stop you from believing that_." the voice said calmly.

"_I really don't know what to believe anymore._" Ember sighed out loud. "_Look, I just want some answers._"

The voice sighed as well "_What answers do you seek?_"

"_I want you to explain why I am here._" thought Ember simply.

"_Cyclonus, a Decepticon born on Cybertron, captured you and brought you here for a, bargaining ship, for the Minicons._" the voice said seeming more serious than before.

"_Let's see if I got this right. Cybertron is a planet that must contain some sort of mechanical life right? I mean, it can't be some sort of asteroid. And, this Cyclonus, must be the name of that helicopter._"

"_You catch on quite quickly. And yes, Cybertron is the name of a planet that does contain mechanical life, and Cyclonus is the name of the helicopter._" the voice said cheerfully.

"_Got it. Next question, what's a Decepticon?_" Ember wondered.

The voice went serious again. "_A Decepticon is a mechanical being that lives to serve the Decepticon leader, Megatron. They've been known by their deceptive, merciless, and evil ways during the long war on Cybertron._"

"_I'm guessing that means bad news for me, huh?_" Ember felt a little concerned.

The voice became soft with worry "_Not only for you, but for a lot of other beings in this universe as well._"

"_Wait. So, do these 'Decepticons' want to take over the entire universe?_"

"_Yes, that is their main goal. But at the moment they are more concerned with taking hold of Cybertron first._" said the voice still speaking in a soft tone.

"_Then that means, the only reason the Decepticons would be here on Earth, would be because of these 'Minicons', right? You said so yourself, Cyclonus captured me for a trade, a Minicon trade._" thought Ember seriously.

"_Yes, the Minicons increase their power tenfold."_ said the voice with worry.

"_Got that too. But, one thing still bothers me, why haven't the Decepticons taken over Cybertron by now? Is there a group or division that defies Megatron and goes against him or something? Cuz' that's the only reason I can think of, of why the D-cons haven't taken over yet."_ Ember contemplated.

"_Yes, there is a group or division that does defy Megatron. That group or division is called the Autobots, lead by their leader Optimus Prime."_ the voice sounded more comforted when she mentioned the 'Autobots'.

"_Ah, these 'Autobots' sound like the good guys._" Ember nodded in approval.

"_In your terms, yes, the Autobots are peacemaking beings, and would be translated as being 'the good guys'. While the Decepticons, being built for mainly destruction and war, would be translated in your terms as being 'the bad guys._" the voice said with wisdom.

"_Kay, things are becoming clearer."_ Ember paused her thoughts for a moment "_But, say I was to meet one of these beings, how would I know where the being stands? On what side it's on I mean."_

"_Both sides bare a mark that depicts which side, they, well, side with. The Autobot insignia is usually the color of red located somewhere on the body, while the Decepticon insignia is usually the color of purple and also located somewhere on the body as well._" the voice said with wisdom still lingering.

Ember set her back against a nearby wall and sighed. She rubbed her temples for bit and then stopped, thinking in silence.

The voice seemed a bit worried when she spoke "_Are you okay Ember?_"

Ember was a bit startled when she heard the feminine voice again, but calmed down a bit after fully realizing who it was that spoke in her mind.

"_Yeah, I'm fine._" She smirked and then frowned a little "_Wow, this is a lot to take it all at once._"

The voice laughed a little "_Trust me, you're taking this better then I would've hoped."_ the feminine voice turned soft and kind "_If you want, we can continue these questions later._"

Ember smirked, and a questionable look on her face began to form "_Hmmm, you seem to know a lot about these beings we were talking about. Too smart to be a mere conscious of my state of mind..........Who are you exactly?_"

"_Like I said, I am you._"

"_No. I want a strait answer, a __**complicated**__ strait answer._" Ember said sounding a little irritated.

The voice sighed "_I am you, but another part of you. I am your lost memories and your past life, and I obtain the name you have forgotten._"

If Ember's eyes were open, they would be wide with shock and confusion. "_Y-you're......you're. You're!!!_" She couldn't bring her self to say the last word of her short sentence.

The voice turned serious, but soft at the same time "_Yes Ember. The name I obtain is, Luna._"

All at once, a whole hell of a lot started to make sense, Ember's memories of the dreams started to creep back and the image of her being captured suddenly flooded her mind.

Without warning, an earsplitting shrill of a sound was running through Ember's head. She held her head as absolute pain seemed like it was searing through her brain.

"_Wha-what's happening?!_" thought Ember frantically, head spinning.

"_Sideways! He somehow found out we were talking telepathically! So to speak._" Now Luna was frantic "_He's trying to get you to fall out of consciousness so that you can't communicate with me!_"

"_D-do something!_" thought Ember loudly.

"_I will. I will reside in the very back of your mind once again._" Luna sounded a bit sad.

"_L-Luna d-don't leave me!_" Ember replied, shouting her thoughts in her mind.

"_Never. I will always be in your mind, always with you_." said Luna in a calming, soothing tone.

To Ember's relief, the shrill earsplitting sound stopped buzzing around inside her head. Ember slowly opened her eyes while they darted back and fourth looking around at her surroundings. She was back to the real world now, no longer in her mind. This world seemed so distant when speaking to Luna through her thoughts and emotions. She missed her company already.

_Always with you_

Luna's words rung in her head like the school bell did during school hours. And suddenly, a new word formed in her mind.

_Transformers_

Ember smiled knowing that Luna just gave her the final answer to her final question.

"_What do the beings call their race or type of being?"_

Snapping back into the reality once again, Ember knew what to do. When in doubt, get the hell out.

"I HAVE to get out of here." Ember said standing up, deciding to be courageous.

Ember started to walk toward a gigantic junk pile that most likely took up half of the abandoned warehouse, and most likely blocking the only way out of the abandoned warehouse. She looked up at the gigantic junk pile that towered over her and gulped down her fear.

"Well, here goes." Ember said as she was about to climb up the junk pile.

But almost instantly, Ember heard a noise above her. She looked up and instantly jumped out of the way as a huge metal object plummeted toward her. The large metal object hit the ground with a large thump and Ember was hyperventilating.

"Okay......WHAT THE CRAP!?" Ember yelled in frustration as soon as she was done hyperventilating.

Ember backed away from the junk pile and looked up at one of the support beams that was helping to hold the old building from collapsing, and saw a robot about her height and immediately saw a 'M' on its chest.

"_That must be the symbol for 'Minicon'. And this dude must be an accomplice of the Deceptidummies. Great._" Ember thought rolling her eyes.

Ember went to a pile of food wrappers and plopped down on her butt. Putting her hands behind her head she leaned up against the wall behind her. "_Looks like I'm not going anywhere._" She thought as she then sighed of boredom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Just Outside, the Decepticons waited....**

Cyclonus, Demolisher, and Starscream were still waiting for the Autobots to show up. And quite frankly, Cyclonus was extremely excited for the Autobots coming. He couldn't wait to see their faces when his last faze of his plan finally came. Megatron would surely reward him for this foolproof plan of his.

Demolisher looked on. When suddenly, he saw dust being kicked up in the distance by three familiar looking vehicles. He instantly knew the Autobots were coming.

"Here they come." Demolisher said in a serious tone.

Starscream and Cyclonus turned to look in the direction where Demolisher was looking and almost instantly, Starscream and Cyclonus smiled from audio receptor to audio receptor.

"I told you the Autobots would show up didn't I? Hahahahaha! I'll handle this one." Cyclonus said giddily.

"Hahaha. Go ahead, be my guest." Starscream responded still smiling.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The Autobots' Location....**

Optimus Prime, Red Alert, and Hot Shot came to a halt after driving a bit a ways from the point where they warped from. Rad was the first one to jump out of Optimus' cab, and he was not in the greatest of moods.

"Our best bet is to split up you guys." said Rad when Alexis and Carlos got out of Optimus' cab as well.

"Be careful out there." Optimus said making sure they would be cautious during their look for Ember.

"Hey we'll be just fine." said Carlos with complete confidence.

"Let's move out men!" ordered Optimus suddenly.

"You bet! TRANSFORM!" yelled Hot Shot as he transformed into his robot mode.

"TRANSFORM!" Red Alert yelled, following Hot Shot in suite by transforming into his robot mode.

"TRANSFORM!" yelled Optimus Prime also transforming into his robot mode.

Optimus, Red Alert and Hot Shot all started to walk toward the place where they were supposed to meet the Decepticons. It wasn't long before Laserbeak was spotted overhead, going toward Rad, Alexis, and Carlos.

"Hey Laserbeak, let's go! We need you to show us where Ember is!" Rad yelled up to Laserbeak.

Laserbeak then turned around in the opposite direction and glided across the sky toward the deserted town, with the kids and their minicons following close behind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**At Ember's Location....**

Eventually, the Minicon that was on one of the support beams above Ember, was now about 5 or 10 feet from her. It just stood there watching her and make occasional beeps and noises every so often. This was a tad bit annoying for Ember, but it wasn't all that bad. Just as long as it didn't try to attack her or anything, she was fine.

Ember sighed "So, uh, you gotta' name?" Ember said, making what seemed like pointless conversation.

The Minicon beeped a couple of times, then stopped.

"!?" Ember was astonished. She could actually understand its Minicon language.

"W-wait, say it again, I didn't catch it before." Ember lied, seeing if she heard what she thought she heard.

"_The name's Leader 1, not that it's any of your business human."_ The Minicon said, in what sounded like just plain English to Ember's ears.

Ember mentally rolled her eyes "_Tch, s' not like I can't expect anything weirder, of COURSE I can understand his language!_" Ember thought sarcastically.

"_Not like you can understand me anyways."_ Leader 1 said sounding almost disappointed.

"No, I can....Just had ta' think for a moment." Ember said a little shyly.

"_So, understand my language do ya? Where did you learn it from?"_ Leader 1 asked curiously.

"I don't know. See, to me, you sound like you're speaking plain English." said Ember truthfully.

"_Hmmm. Are you certain you're from this planet?"_ Leader 1 asked.

"**Positively** sure." said Ember.

"_I wonder if it's common for humans to understand the Minicon language." _Leader 1 said pondering for a moment.

"_Yeah, just like it's common to have another person in the back of your mind._" Ember thought using more sarcasm.

Leader 1 turned around, his back facing Ember, and then turned right back around, facing Ember again.

"_So, if you died, what would your last words be?"_ asked Leader 1 randomly.

Ember gave a puzzled look "If I....died?"

Leader 1 gave an evil smile under his face mask, but still gained his composer _"Nevermind, the situation you're in right now might be a little hard for your human mind to understand."_

Ember crossed her arms over her chest and stood up "You think I'm too dumb to understand what's going on? Fine then, try me." Ember said as she gave an impatient look while she had one eyebrow raised.

Leader 1 turned around and smirked _"Like I said, it would be too hard for your mind to comprehend."_ said Leader 1 mocking Ember.

Ember gave Leader 1 a very angry look and suddenly picked up a large piece of scrap metal next to her "Oh yeah?" she said raising the piece of metal "COMPREHEND THIS!" Ember said throwing the piece of metal at Leader 1 so hard it knocked him down.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The three Autobots were now face to face with the Decepticons, and they were ready for about anything.

"For your sake that human girl better be safe Cyclonus." said Optimus braking the silence and sounding a bit ticked off.

Cyclonus laughed "She is for now at least."

"If something happens to her you'll be very sorry, trust me." Hot Shot threatened

"You're in no position to be threatening me pal! Now hand over the Minicons and back off!" Cyclonus said losing his patience.

"No, give us the girl first. We won't give you the Minicons until we KNOW she's unharmed!" Optimus said determined to win this fight.

"No! You get the brat when I get the Minicons!" said Cyclonus even more determined.

"Humph! We can't trust em'!" said Hot Shot angrily.

"What was that?" Cyclonus asked angrily.

Cyclonus and Hot Shot soon stared each other down while growling angrily at each other as well.

"_Here we go...._" Optimus thought mentally rolling his optics.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leader 1 turned over and was about to get up but Ember rushed over and pinned him down.

Fury poured into her eyes as she stared at Leader 1 and he stared back at her.

"_You're going to pay for this human!"_ said Leader 1 beeping frantically trying to get up but not moving an inch.

For a brief second Ember saw the metal underneath her starting to glow purple, and somehow she knew what was going to happen next and dove out of the way as a purplish beam fired out of Leader 1's chest and broke a hole through the ceiling.

"_Holy--. That could've blown a hole right through me! *Sigh* I just hope someone saw that blast...._" Ember thought a little shaken.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Optimus Prime heard the blast of Leader 1's laser blast and looked in the direction he heard the blast. He noticed there was a building not too far from where he and his men were standing, it had a hole in the roof and was smoking.

Cyclonus and the others noticed this as well.

"Hey, I bet Ember is in there!" said Hot Shot as he started to head toward the building.

"Oh no you don't!" said Cyclonus as he jumped in front of Hot Shot and started firing laser blasts at him.

Hot Shot dodged.

"Let's blast them!" Cyclonus said to Demolisher and Starscream.

"It'll be my pleasure." said Starscream as he soon started firing at Optimus. But Optimus dodged and the laser shots hit a building nearby shattering it to pieces.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leader 1 got up and looked down at the stunned Ember on the ground.

"_Thought of those last words yet?"_ asked Leader 1 evilly as he started to charge his laser to full power. Yellow type energy particles started to gather in the middle of his chest laser.

Ember quickly got up and backed up a little "_Well, it was a nice life while it lasted._" thought Ember in a pure state of panic.

Just as Leader 1 was about to fire, a purplish electric shock in the junk pile appeared just as suddenly as it had gone. Leader 1 stopped charging his weapon, and walked over to the source of the electric shock, just staring at the junk pile in confusion.

"_Okay, who the hell just saved my skin?_" thought Ember questionably.

Not too long after that thought, Ember heard immensely loud noises coming from outside and ran over to the small opening in the wall and saw several robots, and it seemed they were all fighting each other, a three on three battle is what looked of it.

"_Great. I can't see their 'marks' from here. *Sigh* Now how am I supposed to know who's who?_"

Ember kept looking, and noticed the crazy helicopter, Cyclonus, was battling with a yellow colored robot that soon transformed into a yellow sports car.

"_Okay. I know that Cyclonus isn't the good guy for sure. Which means that yellow dude must be the good guy! Punch his lights out Yellow!_" thought Ember as she watched with delight as the two bots fought.

Ember suddenly heard a rustling type noise from the ceiling, and nearly jumped out of her skin. When she turned around and looked up, she saw three Minicons standing on one of the support beams above her.

"Wonderful. Can't catch a break with these bad guys can I?" Ember said thinking all the Minicons were going to team up and attack her any minute.

The three Minicons jumped down and landed near Leader 1, surrounding him.

"_No, not you three...." _said Leader 1 with disbelief.

"_Give up. Let the human go."_ said the orange Minicon.

"_There's nowhere to run brother."_ said the blue Minicon.

"_What they said."_ said the blue Minicon with the orange and yellow face.

"_Th-three good guys? Not bad guys?_" Ember thought to herself in disbelief.

"You okay down there Ember?" asked a familiar male voice from above her.

Ember looked up and saw three familiar teens staring down at her in orange costumes, where the three Minicons once stood on the support beam.

"Rad! Alexis! Carlos!" Ember yelled happily.

Carlos winked and did a little mock salute, than jumped of the support beam with Rad and Alexis following him in suite. Ember surprised them by running up and pulling them all into a group hug.

"Okay okay! We get it, you're happy to see us!" said Carlos being strangled along with Alexis and Rad by the hug.

Ember instantly pulled away and blushed a little "S-sorry."

"Nah, it's okay." said Alexis in understanding.

"So, you okay?" asked Rad.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Ember said looking away for a moment, but then turned and looked at them again "After we get outta' here guys.....could you maybe explain some things to me?"

"Yeah, whatever you wanna' know." said Alexis.

"Explaining later, lets get outta here." said Carlos nervously.

Suddenly Leader 1 started beeping frantically shaking his head from side to side.

Rad noticed this along with the others and walked over to the blue Minicon.

"So what's he saying?" asked Rad addressing the blue Minicon.

A loud bang or boom was heard under the huge junk pile.

"TRANSFORM!" yelled an evil voice.

Rad, Carlos, Alexis, and Ember let out a yelp or yell, as a gigantic (in human standards) robot with horns on his head popped out from under the junk pile and looked down at his victims with blood red optics.

The teens all looked at him in astonishment, and before they knew it they were surrounded by a purplish sphere that in the inside was electrocuting them with moderate amounts of electricity. But still, it hurt like hell to the teens and they wailed/yelled in pain.

The robot with horns on his head grasped the purplish sphere as it floated up to his hand and laughed at the teens being in a state of pain. He smiled an evil smile "It's better than I expected, not only do I have the Minicon, but I have hostages, how perfect." He laughed again in amusement at the prizes he had won.

Leader 1 jumped on his shoulder and beeped something, but Ember couldn't make it out with her getting electrocuted by lots of medium strength bolts of electricity.

The gigantic robot then punched a hole in the building, then soon sent the whole building crashing down.

"Optimus, sir!" said Red Alert diverting Optimus' attention toward the building that soon came tumbling down.

"Megatron?!" Optimus said in astonishment.

Megatron laughed at the look of the Autobots' faces "Quite a handful isn't it?" said Megatron holding up the purplish sphere.

"No way!" said Hot Shot just driving up to the scene.

Cyclonus came up from behind Hot Shot hovering in his helicopter form and started to snigger at the situation at hand "You Autobots fell right into our trap! Hahahahaha!" said Cyclonus firing at Hot Shot but missing every shot.

Hot Shot quickly zoomed forward, turned around going full speed toward Cyclonus, then transforming in to robot mode and jumping into mid air getting ready to punch the psychopathic copter.

"That's it!" said Hot Shot as he let out a battle cry and nailed Cyclonus right in the side. **BANG!**

Cyclonus fell to the ground and was instantly unconscious.

"That's one down and three ta go." said Hot Shot landing in a kneeling on one knee position.

"_Yellow to the rescue!_" thought Ember excitedly.

"Stay right there, or I'll put the squeeze on your friends." said Megatron as Hot shot stood up.

"_Nevermind._" thought Ember disappointedly.

Hot Shot growled in annoyance.

"Megatron! Release those children! This has nothing to do with them!" yelled Optimus in protectiveness.

"Oh, I was just thinking of keeping them as pets." said Megatron with a purr of satisfaction in his voice.

"No way!" yelled Red Alert as he stepped forward.

"Easy Red Alert." Optimus said grabbing Red's arm for a brief moment, just incase he was going to do something drastic.

Optimus looked on as the 'children' started getting more and more hurt by the stings of electricity in the orb and how Megatron was laughing at their pain. He couldn't stand seeing them getting hurt! So, he made a decision.

"Alright! If you let the children go we'll turn over all the Minicons!" said Optimus in desperation.

"Yes, now you're talking. If that's the deal I agree." said Megatron.

"No don't! Don't give em' the Minicons!" yelled Rad.

"Don't do it Optimus!" yelled Alexis.

"If you do they'll become to powerful!" yelled Carlos.

"I agree! Don't do it!" Ember yelled not sure of what to say without giving away anything.

"I'm sorry. But, I will NOT allow you kids to be harmed." said Optimus in a stern but caring tone.

There was suddenly an uproar in the purplish orb and things were being said from the kids like "Don't worry about us!", "Were alright!", "Don't do it!", or "Don't give in!". And even when Megaton said "Be quiet you brats!" and turned up the juice on the electricity, the kids were still shouting things to try and convince Optimus NOT to give the Decepticons the Minicons.

Optimus sighed "Red alert, Hot Shot, give your Minicons to Megatron right now. That's an order!" commanded Optimus voice still stern.

"Yes sir Optimus." said Red Alert as his Minicon detached from his back.

"What a rip off!" yelled Hot Shot as his Minicon detached from his back as well.

"Oh no! Hey dudes we gotta' do somethin'!" yelled Carlos at his human friends.

"Geh....Hey Laserbeak!" yelled Rad in a tired-out voice.

Leader 1 heard Rad and looked at him then around himself and the area trying to spot this 'Laserbeak'. But he didn't spot Laserbeak, and shrugged off what the human boy had said.

"Send those Minicons over here!" yelled Demolisher.

"I'm sorry my friends, go on." said Optimus addressing Longarm and Sparkplug.

Sparkplug and Longarm walked over to Demolisher, and Starscream grabbed Jolt from Hot Shot's shoulder.

"We've come through our part of the deal, now release the children Megatron!" said Optimus.

"Oh no, I don't think so." said Megatron smiling.

"What?" asked Optimus in disbelief.

"You double-crossed us!" yelled Hot Shot with anger.

"I might need these humans to bargain with in the future. Hahahahaha---huh?"

"This will teach you to break your promises you rat!" said Rad as he was electrocuting Megatron with Laserbeak.

"Wait a' break through the barrier with Laserbeak Rad!" said Ember cheering her friend on.

"Quick, go get him." said Megatron addressing Leader 1 with pain in his voice.

Leader 1 climbed down to where Rad and the others were and grabbed Rad's arm, squeezing it tighter and tighter till' Rad let go of Laserbeak. Rad soon let go of Laserbeak, but Laserbeak fell on a sensitive spot on Megatron's armor while landing on his lens area, where if you pressed hard enough, electric shocks would emit from the around the border of the lens. Megatron growled a painful like growl and ended up dropping his guard on the barrier of the orb, ending up dropping the kids and sending them falling toward the ground.

The Minicons thought quickly, and transformed into there vehicle type modes and caught the kids before they hit the ground, but, where was Rad?

All pit broke loose as Optimus put Starscream in a hold and Red Alert putting Demolisher in the same hold as Optimus was to Starscream. Hot Shot let out a battle cry about to come up and do some damage to Megatron until....

"ENOUGH!" yelled Megatron, stopping everyone in there tracks.

"You will do as I say, or this kid is history." said Megatron holding up Rad in his left hand.

Everyone went quiet, unsure of what to do, but Hot Shot was frustrated and was letting off a bit of a silent growl.

Ember looked up at her friend hopeless in knowing what to do as well as Alexis and Carlos.

"_What are we waiting for?! Someone should do something! But, Rad could get hurt...._" thought Ember.

Then, Ember remembered Laserbeak "_Oh yeah! Were is that little bird thing anyway?_" she thought as she looked around.

Ember spotted Laser beak a little ways to her left, and ran over to pick it up.

"Now give me the rest of the Minicons!" yelled Megatron getting impatient.

Ember looked at the camera-like transformer in her hand, then looked up at Rad. He looked in pain, and she made a quick decision that could help him out. "_I've gotta do something now. And hopefully it will create a good enough distraction where the Autobots could free Rad from Megatron."_ Ember nodded mentally at her planand raced toward Megatron with Laserbeak in hand.

"PUT DOWN MY FRIEND YOU PIECE OF GARBAGE!" yelled Ember as loud as she could catching everyone's attention, even Megatron's when she started electrocuting a part of his foot with Laserbeak.

"What?! That little brat! Go and finish her off!" said Megatron, while Leader 1 soon jumped off his shoulder and went to attack Ember.

"Run for it Ember!" yelled Alexis worriedly.

"GET OUT OF THERE NOW!" yelled Carlos.

Ember looked over, and saw Leader 1 walking toward her ready to attack.

Ember growled in frustration "Just end it! Get it over with!" said Ember in a battle like stance holding Laserbeak in out in front of her, ready to fight back.

Leader 1 stopped, looking at her in disbelief. _"How could this human say that with such, such courage?! Even when it looks like there's no hope?! She may be irritating, but, I sensed a kindness in her when I first met her, I can't describe it......"_ Leader 1 thought just standing there.

"What!? What **are** you doing?" asked Megatron looking at Leader 1 in disbelief.

This was a perfect time to strike for Hot Shot. He suddenly ran up and kicked up his right leg and landed a hit on the arm that was holding Rad hostage. Megatron by reflex let go of Rad. Rad was soaring through the air for a split second, but was caught by Hot Shot's left hand.

Leader 1 was still staring in disbelief. But, Ember started running back to her human friends as soon as she saw the yellow mech had the situation all under control.

"It's lights out Megatron!" yelled out Hot Shot about to punch Megatron with his right hand.

**BAM!** Impact to Megatron's face, and creating a dent on his left cheek.

Megatron took a really hard fall, landing on his skid plate.

It wasn't long after that when Red Alert and Hot Shot got their Minicons back by combining with them, and Sparkplug found a way to run over to the safety of Optimus Prime. Starscream and Demolisher were now surrounded by the three Autobots, combined with there Minicons and ready to kick some Deceptibutt!

Starscream and Demolisher stood there a little dazed, but soon ran over to Megatron to see how he was fairing. But, it was probably more like to get out of the jam they were in with the Autobots.

"Megatron sir, are you hurt?" asked Demolisher.

"Of course not." said Megatron lying through his teeth.

Cyclonus soon gained consciousness and transformed into his robot mode.

"CYCLONUS!" yelled Megatron at the crazy helicopter.

"Eh, huh?" said Cyclonus as he looked at Megatron.

"I should've known better than to trust YOU with a plan!" said Megatron angrily.

"Please forgive me Megatron-"

"We'll discuss this back at the base." said Megatron cutting off Cyclonus' apology and warping out, with the rest of the Decepticons following him in suite.

The three Autobots all smiled in approval of their victory.

Hot Shot soon turned around and lowered Rad to the ground, and Rad jumped off his hand.

"Rad, you okay?" asked Alexis.

"Not hurt are ya?" asked Carlos.

"No, I'm fine." said Rad answering his friends' questions. Rad turned around to Hot Shot "Hey thanks a lot Hot Shot! You saved my life!"

"I'm just glad you're safe." said Hot Shot with a big grin on his face.

"Yes, me too." Red Alert added.

"Well hey, Ember deserves some of the credit." said Carlos looking at Ember a little ways behind them.

"Yeah, thanks a lot Ember." said Alexis kindly.

Ember started rubbing the back of her head sheepishly while blushing.

"I guess I owe you one Ember." said Rad walking up to her.

"Nah, we'll just call it even. That is, since you guys were the ones that were originally coming to my rescue..." said Ember a feeling a little embarrassed that she was a 'damsel' in distress. She then remembered she was holding Laserbeak in her hand "Oh, and I'm pretty sure this belongs to you." said Ember handing Laserbeak to Rad.

"Thanks." said Rad taking Laserbeak out of Ember's hand. "Hey, I haven't introduced you yet." Rad said looking up at the Autobots.

Ember turned her attention towards the Autobots.

"This is Hot Shot, Red Alert, and Optimus Prime their commander." said Rad gesturing toward the right said name of each of mech while he introduced.

"The name's Ember. It's nice to meet you." said Ember blushing a little.

"It's nice to meet you too." said Optimus Prime in a kind soothing voice.

"Oh, and by the way, Hot Shot was it?" asked Ember facing Hot Shot.

"Yeah?" asked Hot Shot.

"Awesome moves back there." said Ember with a thumbs up.

"Hey thanks Ember." said Hot Shot with a big smile.

Rad, Carlos, and Alexis all looked at each other and laughed a little. They were glad Ember was making new friends besides themselves.

It was quiet for about ten seconds, but Ember broke the silence getting a little bored.

"So, uh, can we leave now?" asked Ember looking up at Optimus.

Optimus chuckled a little "Yes, we'll head back to base now."

Optimus soon transformed and so did Red Alert and Hot Shot. Rad, Carlos, and Alexis loaded up into Optimus' cab, but Ember wasn't sure where to go since Optimus' cab only seated three.

"Hey Ember! Why don't you ride with me?" called Hot Shot in his vehicle mode.

"Okay!" said Ember excitedly.

Hot Shot popped open his driver-side door for Ember.

Ember smiled "What a gentlebot." Ember said complimenting Hot Shot while getting in.

"Haha, thanks." said Hot Shot with a laugh. "Oh and Ember, you might feel a little sick when you get out of the car." said Hot Shot.

"Why is that?" asked Ember.

"You'll find out." said Hot Shot.

The next thing Ember knew, she was being warped to the Autobot base.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Tricity: **Finally! I'm done with Chapter 2.

**Ember: **Wow, 19 pages is defiantly an excuse for an intermission....

**Tricity: **Haha, yeah ya think.

**Ember: **Make that 2o pages, I just started a new page.

**Tricity: **Nice Ember. Anyways, I hope you guys liked the extremely long Chapter 2, cuz I think it's going to be like that again in the near future.

**Ember:** So stay tuned! The story isn't over by a long shot!

**Hot Shot:** Did someone say Hot Shot?

**Ember:** Ha ha, very hysterical Hot Shot....

**Hot Shot:** Yep, sure was. See ya later fans!

**(If you people are wondering if this chapter sounds almost like the episode Confrontation, that's because I got a lot of the events and scenarios from that episode and used it for the event in when Ember gets captured and the parts after that. Not tryin to be a copycat, I just couldn't think of the scenarios and events for this type a thing. And again, I do not own the episodes of the Armada series either.)**


	3. Getting to Know You

**Tricity: **Hi guys! I bet you missed this intro from this story huh? Lol, anyways, thanks for the reviews, story alert status, and adding my story to you guys' faves list, I'm happy you like it thus far XP! And by the way, I don't know if this is a coincidence or not, but an awful lot of you stopped reviewing due to a certain father of mine reviewing on my story....me thinks he might of scared you away or made you feel bad or somethin...DON'T BE!!! PLEASE REVIEW! I'll be forever grateful if you do before you leave!

Now....It's about flippin' time we started chapter 3 don't ya think?

**DISCLAIMER: I'VE SAID IT ONCE, AND I'LL SAY IT AGAIN, I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE TRANSFORMERS ARMADA CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY, EXCEPT FOR EMBER, MAX, LUNA, AND SORA.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 3:

Getting to Know You

The Autobots had just arrived at their base. Rad, Carlos, and Alexis jumped out of Optimus' cab and Optimus transformed. Red Alert transformed as well. When Ember got out of Hot Shot's cab he transformed and got down on one knee to get a closer look at her, because he had noticed she started shaking as soon as she jumped out of his cab.

"Ember...hey, you okay?" asked Hot Shot worried about his new friend.

Ember couldn't contain her excitement any longer she had to let it all out of her system...

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" yelled Ember loudly raising a fist into the air, startling Hot Shot a little.

Optimus, Hot Shot, and even Red Alert laughed at this unexpected excitement coming from Ember.

"_So much for getting a little sick."_ thought Hot Shot laughing more silently.

"Awesome? That's not exactly what I thought when I went through the warp gate for the first time." said Carlos smiling an amused smile.

"Same here." said Rad remembering that his first time was a nauseating one.

"Ditto." said Alexis putting her hand on her head remembering her experience as well.

Ember smirked at the fact that Rad, Carlos, and Alexis had almost lost their lunch through their first ride through the warp gate, and she had just thought it was fun. It wasn't long until Ember suddenly remembered something important....

Ember walked over to Alexis and whispered in her ear "Um, Alexis? Could you maybe start explaining some of those 'things' I was talking about earlier?"

Alexis gave Ember a questionable look "What 'things'?" whispered back Alexis.

Ember then looked at Alexis and felt like thumping her on the head. She had asked Alexis (Along with Rad & Carlos) if she could explain some 'things' when she got out of being "a damsel in distress" during the rescue mission. Ember turned around to look at the others and saw that Optimus and Red Alert had blank expressions on their faces, but Hot Shot, Rad, and Carlos were giving the girls questionable looks.

Ember soon had a classic anime droplet form on her head and whispered to Alexis once again "Is there somewhere we can talk?" Ember asked quietly.

Alexis pulled Ember aside from the Autobot team "This isn't about the Autobot's...is it?" asked Alexis quietly.

Ember shook her head "Not really. I have some things I need to ask you about Sora." replied Ember quietly.

Alexis shook her head in disbelief "Ember, remember that one day at school, three days after that incident with Sora...Do you remember what I told you?" Alexis quietly asked.

Ember thought back to that day, and remembered what Alexis had told her:

"_Trust you're instincts, and follow what your heart tells you. If Sora did what she did, it was for a reason...maybe not for all the right reasons...But I think if you slow down for a sec, stop and think, you'll know the answers to almost all the questions that are bugging you about Sora. I mean, you guys were friends once..."_

"Yeah...but...." Ember replied softly looking away for a moment.

"Good." replied Alexis giving Ember a slight wink.

Alexis then led a still-needing-answers Ember back to the puzzled Hot Shot. Hot Shot gave Ember a weird look.

"What was that all about?" Hot Shot asked looking down at Ember and Alexis.

"Oh, nothin." said Ember smiling up at the mech.

"If you say so..." said Hot Shot trailing off and scratching the back of his head (A little thing he picked up from Rad, Carlos and Alexis).

"So, how about a tour?" suggested Rad breaking the silence that began as Hot Shot trailed off.

"Sure, lead the way Optimus!" said Ember suddenly, turning toward Optimus and giving him a salute.

Optimus was a bit surprised at this. He had expected Ember's choice to be Hot Shot since they have gotten along fairly well so far....But, she did pick him, so, why not?

"Alright." said Optimus simply.

"Lead the way!" said Ember excitedly.

Optimus nodded, dismissed everyone, and led the way to start the tour of the Autobot base that Ember wanted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Optimus had shown Ember several parts of the base so far, but he was saving some of the best for last.

"So, how did you become leader of the Autobots?" asked Ember breaking the long silence as they walked through a hallway.

"I became leader of the Autobots when the Matrix of Leadership was passed on to me." said Optimus in his normal soothing voice.

"And that would be...?" asked Ember looking confused.

Optimus laughed a little "Maybe I could show you sometime, but not now." said Optimus.

"Okay." said Ember continuing to walk alongside the Autobot commander.

They soon turned the corner and Ember noticed a room that had a medical type symbol at the top of the door, she figured it was where the Autobots took care of their wounded.

When they arrived at the door, Optimus knocked twice, and he and Ember heard a voice say "Enter". Ember immediately recognized the voice as Red Alert's. She was proven right as the door swished open when Optimus pressed a button next to the door opening it, she saw Red Alert and Alexis trying to figure out some data on the computer. Ember immediately ran into the medical type room taking in all of her surroundings and soon glanced at Optimus with curious and excited eyes, and he nodded in approval knowing that she wanted to ask if it was okay that she disturbed Red Alert and Alexis for a minute or two.

"Hi guys! What's up?" said Ember trying to get Red Alert's and Alexis' attention.

It obviously worked because both mech and girl turned around to look at Ember and Optimus. Alexis smiled and Red Alert had a smile just barley pricking at the sides of his mouth that only Optimus noticed.

"Not much, just helpin' out Red with a couple of things." said Alexis climbing down from the giant computer, with some help from Red Alert.

"Cool. So does this mean that Red Alert is a medic?" asked Ember walking and looking around at some of the medical supplies lying around in the room.

"It does." said Optimus nodding his head slightly.

"I bet you don't get many patients." said Ember looking at Red Alert while still walking around feeling a bit fidgety.

"Actually, you're not too far off with that theory Ember. I haven't had any patients since we arrived on Earth." said Red Alert.

"But I thought I saw you guys take at least **some** damage during your battles with Decepticons." said Alexis a bit puzzled.

"Right. But luckily, the damage hasn't been severe enough where I had to repair Optimus or Hot Shot myself, just minor damages like a few small dents and scratches easily self repaired by them alone." replied Red Alert.

"Also one of the reasons, cuz' you guys are extremely good in combat....am I right?" asked Ember stopping and turning around facing Optimus smirking.

"You're not too far off with that theory either Ember." replied Optimus smiling under his facemask.

"Knew it." said Ember smiling a mischievous smile starting to walk around the medical room again, looking at all the interesting gadgets and gizmos.

"Who knew you had this much energy?" asked Alexis noticing she was a bit fidgety.

"Mmmm..." said Ember thinking for a minute "Maybe my older sister, but other than that..." she said thinking some more not really registering that Alexis' question was a rhetorical one.

"You have an older sister?" asked Alexis.

"Oh yeah, I haven't gotten a chance to tell you guys yet....My older sister is the one that takes care of me." said Ember putting her arms behind her head in a relaxed manner.

"But what about your parents?" asked Alexis sounding surprised.

"Never knew them. And my sister and I aren't really related." said Ember starting to walk around randomly getting bored.

Optimus was a bit surprised by this "If you're not related by blood, then how did your 'guardian' end up becoming your guardian?" asked Optimus tilting his head slightly.

"Well, ya see....I was adopted by my older sis, Max, when I was around eight years old. During our relationship, we never really considered each other as mother and daughter, but as two sisters that take care of one another. The mother and daughter relationship just didn't click with how we saw one another, so, we refer to one another as sisters." explained Ember.

"Did you ever want to know or meet your real parents?" asked Alexis curiously.

"Maybe from time to time, but I try not to think about it." Ember stopped to look at Alexis "I mean, I'm happy with what I've got as a family...." said Ember sending a reassuring smile towards Alexis.

Optimus stared at her in almost disbelief. He didn't think Ember was at all sad about not knowing about her real parents, and she seemed just fine without them.....but Optimus had to wonder, maybe she **did** need a parental type figure in her life...

"_Why am I thinking things like this? Maybe it's because I feel bad for her not having the parents she needed most when she was an orphan..."_ thought Optimus concerned about Ember.

Ember turned around looking at Optimus' spaced out expression; she looked at him a bit confused.

"Uh, Optimus?" Ember said trying to get Optimus' attention knowing he was looking at her.

Optimus said nothing, still spaced out. Ember felt an idea coming on...

Ember smiled a mischievous grin, she had an idea of how to get him out of his spaced out world...

"Enjoying the view?" Ember said winking at Optimus.

That time, Optimus was defiantly snapped out of his thoughts. Optimus, in a delayed reaction, had soon realized what she had said and stepped back a little in astonishment and his optics nearly bugged out in surprise, he couldn't believe she had just said that! Red Alert was also caught off-guard and his optics nearly bugged out of his visor. Alexis was holding in the urge to laugh.

Ember tried to hold in her laughter, but to no avail. She fell on the ground holding her stomach laughing so hard tears started to form in her eyes.

"Oh, MAN! That was priceless!" said Ember pointing at Optimus still rolling around on the ground laughing.

Red Alert cleared his throat and turned around trying to contain the coming emotions, while Optimus soon relaxed realizing Ember didn't really mean what she said and smiled an unseen smile.

"_She sure does know how to lighten the mood when things get a little uptight and quiet."_ thought Optimus still smiling.

Ember was helped up off the floor by Alexis and Ember cleared her throat, dusting off imaginary dust particles.

Ember wiped a tear from her eye, and her expression turned from happy, to serious/monotone.

"Look, I have a feeling about what you were thinking." Ember sighed "You were thinking about what it was probably like for me growing up when I had no mother or father...am I wrong?" asked Ember.

Optimus was speechless.

"Yeah, I get a lot of silent responses like that when I ask this sort of question.....Optimus, you don't need to feel sorry for me, because I'm not looking for any sympathy. All I ask is that you treat me like any other kid with a parent or parents." said Ember looking up at Optimus.

Optimus nodded, he needed to be punched in the face with reality every once in awhile...even if he was the Autobot Commander. _"She's right, I shouldn't think of her different or treat her differently than what I do everyone else just because she didn't have any real parents growing up. If she doesn't want or need sympathy, I don't want or need to give it to her."_

"Now, about the rest of the tour..." said Ember looking up at Optimus.

"Yes, we should finish up. Red Alert, Alexis, as you were." said Optimus as he walked out of the room with Ember following behind him.

"So, where are we headed next?" asked Ember.

"The training room. It's likely that we'll find Hot Shot practicing his aim." said Optimus.

"Cool, can't wait." said Ember.

"You know, you and Hot Shot have gotten along pretty well." pointed-out Optimus.

"Yeah well, he is the talkative one. No offence Optimus, but you're pretty quiet.....both you and Red Alert." said Ember.

"None taken. And you seem to have no trouble in speaking your mind." laughed Optimus.

"Heh, it's a curse." said Ember looking into space.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of. I find it quite admirable." said Optimus.

"How's that?" asked Ember.

"Most of the time, people have trouble speaking what they really feel and end up bottling it up inside until it's possibly too late to tell that other person the way they feel..." said Optimus.

"Well, there are times I keep things bottled up, but end up telling about it later. I'm not like this twentyfour-seven, most of the time, but not always. But hey, everyone has secrets they really don't feel like sharing..." said Ember.

"Just know that you have people to talk to." said Optimus caringly.

Ember laughed a little "Jeez Optimus, you sound like my sister."

"Would that be a bad thing?" asked Optimus.

"Nah, it's okay. I'm glad you care." smiled Ember.

Optimus smiled under his facemask.

It wasn't long till' Ember heard shots being fired inside of room right down the hallway.

"Looks like you were right about Hot Shot being in the training room Optimus." said Ember smiling.

"What can I say, I know my team." said Optimus.

Ember ran toward the training room.

"Hey Hot Shot! Hot Shooot!" yelled Ember excitedly running down the hallway and into the training room.

"Huh?" said Hot Shot putting his gun away and looking at the floor where Ember was.

"Hi Hot Shot." said Ember.

"Hi Ember. Enjoying the tour?" asked Hot Shot.

"Yep. Hey, do you have a spare gun? Say, Human sized?" asked Ember.

Hot Shot laughed "Actually, yeah. They're over there where the Minicons practice." said Hot Shot pointing to the other side of the room where a rack of Minicon sized guns were hanging up next to a Minicon sized target practice area.

"May I?" asked Ember with puppy dog eyes.

"Sure." laughed Hot Shot.

Ember ran over to the rack of Minicon sized guns and grabbed one. She walked over to the target practice area and aimed.

"Now remember, relax your shoulders a little bit, carefully aim and-"

BAM! Ember hit the bullseye on the target.

"How was that?" asked Ember with a mischievous look on her face.

".....How did you do that?" asked Hot Shot.

"Me and my older sis' go to a paintball place in town every so often and get in some practice." said Ember.

"Paintball? What's that?" asked Hot Shot.

"Only the most fun you can ever have! It's basically shooting people with a gun loaded with balls full of paint, and if you hit that person a certain amount of times, they're out of the game." explained Ember.

"Sounds fun. Maybe you can show me this game sometime." said Hot Shot.

"Maybe." said Ember smiling.

"You've got quite an aim Ember." said Optimus who had been standing there almost the whole time.

"Thanks. What's next on the grand tour list?" asked Ember putting the Minicon gun back.

"My office, I need to talk to you." said Optimus.

"Sure. Later Hot Shot." waved Ember as she followed Optimus out the door.

"Later." said Hot Shot.

*****later (heh-heh)**

Ember walked into Optimus' office type room. It still amazed her how big everything was, even if they were giant robots from outer space. Optimus put his hand down next to her for her to climb onto. Ember instantly understood and climbed onto his hand and soon found herself on Optimus' desk.

"Ember, before we continue the tour, I need to go over a couple of rules with you." said Optimus sitting down in his chair.

"Rules?" asked Ember partly shocked and confused.

"Yes. One of them would be to not get involved with fighting the Decepticons." said Optimus.

"You mean those bad robots?" asked Ember pretending she didn't know who the Decepticons were.

"Right." said Optimus.

"But Optimus, if it wasn't for me, Rad would've been killed or at least captured! I was the one who gave Hot Shot the opportunity he needed to save Rad!" protested Ember.

"I know. It was a very brave and noble thing to do and I think I speak for the whole team in saying that we appreciate it. But, in the future I want you to try to avoid conflicts with any of the Decepticons. Understood?"

"I understand Optimus..." said Ember disappointedly.

"Now I didn't say you couldn't help at all....You can still help find the Minicons, just not in the line of fire." said Optimus.

"I get it Optimus, I'll just have to do the boring part of the job while the big bots go and do the fun part of the job." said Ember shrugging her shoulders in defeat.

"It may be boring, but in the best case scenario, the outcome is worth it." said Optimus.

"Yeah yeah, I know, you're just trying to look out for everyone. But you know, even the leader of the Autobots needs to be looked after too. And I think **I** speak for everyone in saying that we all have your back." said Ember crossing her arms over her chest.

"Like I haven't heard that one before." laughed Optimus.

"So, do you have any more rules you wanna tell me about?" asked Ember, changing the subject.

"I don't think so...except for the fact of you not touching any of the equipment without any of our permission, and not telling anyone of our existence, I think we've about covered all the basics. Now, do you have any questions about Transformers or Minicons?" asked Optimus.

"Nah, that's alright, I think I'll learn as I go along." said Ember putting her hands behind her head lazily.

"Alright then..." said Optimus a little unsure "Shall we continue the tour?"

"You know Optimus, I think I'll just continue the rest of the tour tomorrow. I better get home so I can let my sister know I'm okay." said Ember.

"Do you want me to give you a lift home?" asked Optimus kindly.

Ember laughed "You're spoiling me Optimus. Are those parental instincts kicking in?" joked Ember.

"I just wanted to make sure you're going to be okay. Cyclonus must of put you through a lot." said Optimus with concern.

Ember laughed again "I'm fine dad, honest." said Ember with sarcasm.

Optimus smiled under his facemask "It's only natural for a father to be worried about his daughter." said Optimus back.

"Ohhhh, so you've adopted me now huh?" asked Ember playfully. "Alright, you can drive me to me and my sister's house." said Ember with a warm smile.

Optimus smile grew under his facemask and he held his hand out for Ember to climb on, and she gladly obliged. Optimus lifted his hand near his shoulder for Ember to sit down on, Ember smiled shook her head, but climbed onto his shoulder and sat down.

Optimus got up from his chair, turned off the light to his office, and headed toward the exit of the Autobot base carrying Ember on his shoulder.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Tricity: **Awww! Wasn't that cute? Ember has a daddy now XP! Hmm, but will their so-called father/daughter relationship get out to the Decepticons!? Find out next-time! Thank you guys for being so patient about this third chapter :)! Review before you leave! Bye XD!


	4. Speak and be Heard

**Tricity:** Hello again! I'm sooo happy you guys like this story! Oh, and by the way, there is a little Decepticon moment in this chappie, so, D-con fans=happiness X3!!!

And now, I will answer a selected (and able-to-answer) question of my choice from one of the reviews---

TicTac asked- So does Leader 1 like Ember? It sort of looked that way because he couldn't bring himself to hurt her in the end.

The Answer- If you mean 'like' as in 'like like' or 'lovey dovey' then, NO! He does NOT like her in that sort of way at all. Now if you mean 'like' as in friend/family....you'll just have to wait and see ;p.

Thanks for the reviews – Spiritimus Prime, Mimi3sYou, bunnybu1010, Megatherium, pokemonjkl, megagenie, and TicTac. I love you guys TvT, Thanks!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS ARMADA OR ITS CHARACTERS THAT SHOW UP IN THE SERIES. I DO OWN EMBER, SORA, LUNA, AND MAX.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 4:

Speak and Be Heard

Ember was in Optimus' cab enjoying the quiet ride to her house when a familiar voice rung through her head.

"_Ember, is it okay we talk now? Or would you rather enjoy the nice quiet ride home?" _asked Luna politely.

Ember jumped at her voice, and this caused Optimus to worry a bit.

"Is there something wrong Ember?" asked Optimus.

"I'm fine. I just remembered I have to get something at the grocery store for my sister tomorrow." lied Ember.

"Okay..." said Optimus as he continued to drive to his destination.

"_You're a pretty good liar, but then again, why am should I be surprised?" _said Luna with a slight laugh.

"Shut up!" shouted Ember but then quickly slapped her hand over her mouth. She had meant to **think** that thought, not say it out loud!

"What?" asked Optimus only partly paying attention.

"Nothing." said Ember quickly, then going back to looking out the window.

"_I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad." _said Luna apologetically.

"_Just keep your trap shut until we get home." _thought Ember in a pissed off tone.

It was about three minutes later when they reached Ember's house and Optimus stopped on the side of the road in front of her house.

"Thanks for the ride Optimus." Ember said getting out and shutting the door.

"It's no problem at all Ember. Would you like me to pick you up tomorrow?" asked Optimus kindly.

"Jeez, well, if you're sooo insistent about it...I'll have to take you up on your offer then." said Ember with sarcasm while patting Optimus' hood.

"I'll be here in the morning." said Optimus with a slight laugh.

"See ya around then." said Ember as she walked up to her house.

Optimus then turned around and drove off.

"I'm home!" shouted Ember walking in the door to her house.

"It's about time you got home." said Max (aka: her sister), fixing something in the kitchen.

"Sorry, I went to a friend's house after school." lied Ember closing the door behind her.

Max suddenly got quiet, and dropped what she was doing in the kitchen, and came to the front door to confront Ember.

"So, does that mean that nice girl Alexis finally asked you to come over?" asked Max with a very pleased grin.

"Something like that." said Ember as she fell onto the couch in the living room.

"That's great Ember." said Max sitting down next to her.

"It wasn't at all special or anything, just two girls hangin' out, talking girl talk and whatnot." said Ember remembering the battle between Hot Shot and Cyclonus.

"I get it, you don't have to tell me the details. I'm just happy you got to spend time with a friend outside of school." said Max.

"Yeah, me too." said Ember as images of Optimus, Hot Shot, Red Alert, Alexis, Rad, and Carlos popped into her head.

"...Well, I hope you like lasagna, cuz' that's the main dish I'm making tonight." said Max as she got up and went back into the kitchen.

"You know I like anything you cook Max." said Ember getting up from the couch and going toward the kitchen.

"I know I know, but, just feel free to tell me if it tastes bad at all, cuz' we can always have those microwave dinners we have in the freezer if it's not any good." said Max chopping carrots on a cutting board.

"You know, if wasn't for me, you could've been a professional chef..." said Ember with a look of sympathy.

Max stabbed her knife down onto the cutting board "Ember, don't even go there. I don't even care about that. I care more about you then a professional career...and besides if I wanted a career as a professional chef, do you think I'd adopt a child?" said Max with a huff.

"I just wish you would **try** to go for your full potential." said Ember.

"I don't need to **try** Ember, because I know what that lifestyle would be like. I would be away from home a lot more often, and I wouldn't be there enough for you. Jeez, it seems like almost every time I cook from scratch, you bring this 'professional chef' thing up..." said Max starting to cut the carrots again.

"It's just, sometimes I wonder if you really enjoy your job that you have now." Ember said taking a chair from the table and sitting down.

"It's a good job. I get a decent pay to pay the bills and groceries and I- shit!" said Max jumping back and shaking her fingers in the air.

"What's wrong!?" asked Ember getting up from her chair and taking a look at her sisters injured hand.

"No worries, it's just a scratch." said Max with composure.

"That's no scratch sis'. Here, let me get the first aid kit in your bathroom." said Ember examining the cut on Max's finger, then running to Max's bathroom and coming back with the first aid kit.

"I could've taken care of the wound myself you know." said Max with a bit of a tone.

"Yeah well, that's what sisters do. They take care of each other." said Ember taking care of the wound on Max's index finger.

"Thanks....Hey! Bye the way, where's your backpack? I wanna see those grades you promised to show me." said Max expectantly.

Ember froze. She'd completely forgot about that stupid thing! She had laid down her backpack near her bike in that open field before Cyclonus had kidnapped her! She mentally cursed at herself.

"What's the matter? You look a bit pale..." said Max.

"I...I forgot my backpack at Alexis' house." Ember lied, wrapping up the rest of Max's wound.

"Then you might as well go and get it then, I'm sure Alexis doesn't live too far away from here." said Max taking her hand back and putting the carrots in a boiling pan.

"Yeah, uh, I'll be right back sis'!" said Ember as she rushed out of the kitchen and out the front door of the house.

Max shook her head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Megatron snoozed at his throne while some of the decepticons and their minicons roamed the Decepticon base.

"Man, that puny human did a number on my hand. Ah well, I'm gonna have to get in that energy bath soon anyway." said Cyclonus not really thinking anything of it.

As Cyclonus turned the corner he bumped into Starscream.

"Watch where you're going!" snapped Starscream.

"Sorry about that Starscream..." said Cyclonus rubbing his injured hand, not paying any attention to Starscream's anger.

Starscream noticed he wasn't paying all that much attention to him, and also noticed to big dents on one of his hands.

"What are those from?" asked Starscream pointing to his injured hand, now filled with curiosity.

"That human I captured put up a fight during the kidnapping." said Cyclonus.

"You're joking..." said Starscream crossing his arms over his chest.

"No really! That human did this!" said Cyclonus pointing to the two dents on his hand.

Starscream leaned in closer and his optics zoomed in to get a closer look, and Cyclonus was right. There were two faint human fist prints in the middle of each small crater.

"_Either Cyclonus is losing his touch, or there is something different about that human..."_ thought Starscream.

"What's going on here?" asked Demolisher coming down the hallway.

"Nothing for you to be concerned about." said Starscream walking past Demolisher, headed toward his quarters.

Cyclonus just shrugged his shoulders and continued on his way toward the room with the energy bath in it.

Demolisher was just left standing there, without a clue of what conversation just took place.

"_I'm not going to say anything to Megatron just yet, I need more proof...I need to see for myself of what that human is capable of." _Starscream smirked _"She might be useful to us in the future."_

When Starscream got to his quarters he got on his recharge birth and his optics went offline.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ember kept running as fast as she could, until finally, she reached the open field where she had left her backpack and bike. When she looked up, she saw her bike and backpack were still there. She loudly inhaled and exhaled with exhaustion, breathing sigh of relief.

Ember started to walk to her bike and backpack, but she had this sudden pain in her chest. She felt like her heart was going to beat right out of her chest! But it soon stopped and she had this feeling, a feeling that someone or something was out there waiting for her...

"_Ember? What's the matter?" _asked Luna suddenly.

"I...don't know. I just have this feeling." said Ember as she quickly ran to her bike and backpack.

Ember quickly threw her backpack over her shoulders, got on her bike, and headed toward a rocky type of area near the open field. It didn't take her long to get there, and when she did, she noticed a big rock with some kind of panel in the rock face. Ember got off of her bike and felt the paneling. It had a smooth texture, and when she took a loose rock and knocked on it, it sounded almost hollow inside the big rock.

Ember decided to pick up a rock a bit bigger then the loose rock she previously had and hit the paneling as hard as she could over and over again, until finally, the paneling on the rock face gave way. Inside was a green panel that had a big letter 'M' on the front of it.

"Is this...what I think it is?" asked Ember.

"_It's a Minicon panel...but how? How did you know it was here?" _asked Luna with shock.

"I don't know but...things are starting to get weirder and weirder with me." said Ember as she got her backpack off of her shoulder and stuffed the Minicon panel inside of it.

"_Which leads me to assume you want to talk some more?" _asked Luna.

"How'd you guess?" asked Ember sarcastically, as she threw her backpack over her shoulder and headed toward her bike.

"_Look, if you're wondering about your ability to sense the Minicons and understand them, I have no idea why you have that ability." _said Luna.

"Thanks, that makes me feel a lot better." said Ember rolling her eyes and getting on her bike.

"_Okay, what's with the attitude?" _asked Luna.

"Well gee, let's see here...I've been kidnapped by a robot from another planet, saved by the good robots from the same planet, I'm now involved in a war, I understand the Minicons native speak and can sense them randomly, I have some chick in my head, AND!!! On top of that! I now treat the leader of the Autobots as a FATHER I never even had to begin with!!!" she shouted getting off of her bike, pushing it to the ground, and stomping off to sit on a nearby rock.

"_Ember, it's perfectly normal how you're feeling." _said Luna trying to calm her down.

"No it's not." said Ember with mixed emotions.

"_And why not?"_

"It shows weakness." Ember said in a low voice.

"_That's not true. Crying or showing people how you feel about things is one of the bravest things that you can do, it shows them that you have a soul...that you have a heart..." _said Luna with a gentle and calming voice.

Ember took a deep breath "Optimus says I have no trouble speaking my mind...the only problem is, sometimes I hide my true feelings even if I do speak my mind, and I only speak what I think when I have too much feelings bottled up or I'm nervous and........I need a counselor." said Ember talking a little fast and rubbing her temples. (A/N: I think she's a little stressed, don't you ;3? Lol)

"_Just take a minute to calm down." _said Luna with a bit of a laugh.

It was about two minutes before Ember got up and let out a big sigh.

"_Feeling better?"_ asked Luna.

"Yeah, thanks Luna." said Ember as she went over to her bike, climbed on, and started on her way back home.

*****later**

Ember walked in the door to her house and the lasagna, carrots, and green beans her sister had cooked was at the table waiting for her to devour.

"Wow, this looks great sis'!" said Ember coming into the kitchen and sitting down at her spot at the table.

"Thanks. You sure took your time getting there and back." said Max holding a fork with lasagna at the end of it.

"Okay, so it wasn't as short of a distance as **you **thought it was.....so sue me." said Ember taking a bite of her lasagna in the middle of her sentence.

Mac shook her head "So, where is that report card of yours?" said Max changing the subject.

"Right here." said Ember taking it out of her pocket.

"This better not've been in your pocket the whole time." said Max taking the report card from Ember.

"It wasn't, I stuffed it in my pocket before I walked in." said Ember, and then taking another bite of he lasagna.

Max opened up the folded up piece of paper and looked over it. She smiled, folded it back up, and continued eating.

"No surprise huh?"

"Not really, you get good grades every year, so why should I worry?" said Max, finishing up the last of her lasagna.

"Cuz' it's your job." said Ember matter-of-factly.

"Something like that." said Max with a bit of a laugh.

Max soon got up, put her plate up in the sink, and headed toward the office.

It wasn't long before Ember was done with her meal as well. Ember put her plate in the sink, grabbed her backpack next to the front door, headed upstairs to her room, and closed her door. Ember jumped onto her bed and got her cellphone out of her backpack.

"_Who are you calling?"_ asked Luna.

"Alexis, I need to ask her something." said Ember.

Ember dialed Alexis' home phone number. It rang about three times, until someone finally answered.

"Hello?" asked a female voice.

"Hi." said Ember "Is Alexis available?"

"Of course." said the female voice.

There was silence and then Alexis was on the line.

"Hello?" asked Alexis.

"Hi Alexis, it's Ember."

"Oh, hey Ember. What's up?"

"Do you know how I can get in touch with Optimus?" asked Ember.

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason, I just need to talk to him." said Ember innocently.

Alexis agreed to give Ember the code/number for Optimus' comlink frequency. The two girls said their goodbyes and Ember called Optimus next.

"This is Optimus Prime, go ahead." said Optimus on the other end.

"Hey Optimus. It's Ember."

"Hi Ember. Is there something wrong?"

"No, actually quite the opposite. You'll never believe what I found!" said Ember in excitement.

"I might. What did you find?" asked Optimus.

"Nope sorry, can't tell ya that yet." said Ember wit ha mischievous smile.

"I'm guessing that means it's a surprise then..." said Optimus.

"Yep. And it also means I won't need you to pick me up tomorrow. Ya' know, since it's a surprise and all..." Ember said rubbing the back of her head feeling guilty since she originally implied that there would be no problem in Optimus picking her up in the morning.

"I understand, we'll be waiting for you at the base in the morning then."

"Thanks, see ya later." said Ember as she hung up her phone.

"_You know, you could've just showed Optimus the Minicon panel when he was going to pick you up in the morning."_ said Luna with a sigh.

"I know, but, where's the fun in that when I can nearly kill him with anticipation?" asked Ember with a laugh.

"_Your logic is eludes me."_ said Luna with a bit of sarcasm.

Ember rolled her eyes and headed toward her bathroom to hit the shower.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Tricity:** Yay again! This chapter is finished! Sorry about the drama and whatnot, but one of the genres was  
'Drama'. Hmm, do you think there will be trouble on the way to the base for Ember? And what evil plan does Starscream have cooked up in that mainframe of his?! Who knows....I do! *evilly laughs* See you guys later Xd!


	5. Irony Attack! & An Unofficial Date?

**Tricity: **BLARGYES!!! You Hot Shot fans are going to love this chappie, I just know it! Hee! I've been meaning to write something like this for awhile, I'm so happy TvT! Enjoy!!! XD!!!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TRANSFORMERS ARMADA CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY OTHER THAN EMBER, LUNA, AND MAX.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 5:

Irony Attack! & An Unofficial...Date?

The next morning Ember was having another strange dream, but this time, no Sideways...just a voice calling out to her.

"_It's time to wake up."_

"Why? I'm already awake." said Ember calling out into the darkness.

"_It's time to wake up...time to awaken."_

"Okay, I know I'm dreaming, but at least I'm awake **inside** the dream." said Ember back.

"_It's time to wake up...time for us to meet."_

"Really, you're starting to freak me out...so, come out and show yourself already." said Ember.

"_Be ready...It's time for us to meet."_

Before Ember could say anything, she was awoken by a strange low toned ringing sound coming from her backpack. She instantly jumped out of her bed and looked into her open backpack, seeing the Minicon flashing and making the strange sound every other second.

"Crap!" said Ember in a panic while rushing to get dressed and brush her hair as well as her teeth.

When she was done getting ready, she emptied her backpack, put the Minicon panel back into the backpack, and grabbed her cellphone off of her nightstand. She threw her backpack over her shoulders and ran downstairs. Ember quickly wrote a note for her sister and left it on the table. Ember ran out of the house as fast as she could and didn't bother to bring her bike, she just kept running.

"_Why didn't you grab your bike? It would've been faster." _asked Luna.

"The Minicon could activate at any moment! I don't have time for that!" said Ember as she kept on running.

"_Then you'd better hurry. The Decepticons can't be too far away. They probably already detected the Minicon's signal by now." _said Luna.

"And **now** you decide to tell me that!" said Ember starting to panic.

"_Don't worry. Optimus, Hot Shot, and Red Alert won't be too far away either."_ said Luna.

"I just hope the Autobots find me before Megatron and his goons do." said Ember.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the Decepticon base, an alarm rang throughout the base indicating that a Minicon signal was being detected. All the Decepticons gathered in the warp gate room.

"Starscream, have you pinpointed the location yet?" asked Megatron.

"Yes Megatron, I have put the coordinates into the computer and the warp gate is ready." said Starscream.

"Good, let's go." said Megatron numbly as he ran to the warp gate.

Megatron soon warped down to the planet with the other Decepticons not too far behind him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ember was now completely out of her neighborhood, and was headed to an area where she could take cover if a battle went on, which she had a feeling would be soon. It wasn't long before she found a small cave and crawled deep inside. She stopped crawling and leaned against the cave wall. Ember opened her backpack and saw the still glowing Minicon panel.

"You know, you sure picked a hell of a time to spring a surprise on me like this." said Ember looking at the Minicon panel.

Ember soon groaned and banged the back of her head against the cave wall twice as if saying "Why me?".

"Ironic...I wanted to surprise the Autobots with you, but you ended up surprising me instead." said Ember talking to the glowing panel.

"_Ember, don't you have your cellphone with you?"_ asked Luna.

"Yes!" cheered Ember as she got out her phone.

When she flipped open her phone, she noticed there was no signal for where she was at.

"No....no...NO no NO!" shouted Ember with frustration, violently throwing her phone into her backpack.

"_Well, we should be safe here..."_ said Luna trying to brighten up Ember's mood.

Right after Luna had said what she said, big loud thumps were beginning to shake the small cave a tad bit.

"You were saying?" asked Ember softly.

"_It might be the Autobots, you never know..." _said Luna sounding like she was losing a bit of hope.

"I might as well take a peek outside, if I see any of the Decepticons, I'll just duck back inside." said Ember.

Luna was about to protest, but Ember just left her backpack and started to head for the cave entrance.

Ember was soon peeking outside to see who was stomping around, the Autobots, or the Decepticons. Unfortunately, Megatron and the other Decepticons could be seen searching for the Minicon from a not so short distance away....headed right toward her.

Ember instantly crawled back inside, leaned against the cave wall and was near the glowing Minicon panel once again.

"_Okay, option one- keep quiet and hope that they won't find me. Option two- run out of the cave with the Minicon and hope they won't see me..." _thought Ember nervously.

"_I really don't know what to add at this point..." _said Luna.

Ember sighed, the best option would be to wait here and hope Optimus, Hot Shot, and Red alert would show up before the Decepticons could get to her and the Minicon panel first.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Megatron was, once again, putting all his faith in Demolisher's tracking device. Demolisher had rigged it up a while back and still intended to help Megatron by using it to track any of the Minicon signals that were nearby. The device was mounted on top of Demolisher's Minicon and was beeping faintly.

"The Minicon shouldn't be to far away Megatron sir. The signal is coming from straight ahead." said Demolisher, sensing that his leader was getting a bit impatient.

"Excellent." said Megatron _"That Minicon will soon belong to me."_

The Decepticons were standing in front of the tiny cave in a matter of minutes, Demolisher's Minicon was pointing toward the small entrance with the tracking device beeping happily.

"The Minicon's inside that cave. Leader one! Go get it and bring it to me!" ordered Megatron.

Leader one detached himself from Megatron's arm, and drove right inside the cave.

Inside, Ember had heard what Megatron had said, and instantly zipped up her backpack, hiding it behind her.

Leader one soon confronted Ember and beeped with utter shock.

"_You again?!"_ said Leader one almost bumping into the cave's ceiling.

"Yeah, heh-heh, hi Leader one...what brings you here?" said Ember.

Leader one's tone instantly turned serious.

"_I could ask you the same question."_

"Heh, funny story-"

"_Look, I know you have the Minicon, I can feel it. Just hand it over and no one has to get hurt." _Leader one said aiming his weapons at Ember.

"There's no way I'll ever hand over this Minicon just so that you can give it to Megadork." said Ember guarding her backpack protectively.

"_Megatron is waiting, and he doesn't like to be kept waiting. So I suggest you hand it over!" _said Leader one starting to get impatient with Ember.

"No! I'm protecting this Minicon with my life!" said Ember getting more and more protective of the sleeping Minicon.

Just then, the Minicon panel's strange sound it emitted got even louder. This caused Ember to quickly open her backpack and hold the Minicon panel in her arms. The light it emitted suddenly got even stronger and this caused Ember to drop it on the cave floor. A voice rang through her head.

"_Thank you, you have helped me greatly by not willingly handing me over to the evil Decepticon menace known as Megatron. Now, I will help you."_

The Minicon panel was soon replaced by a rainbow of colors above the panel, and the Minicon soon emerged from the beautiful display of colors.

The Minicon had three gun barrels on each hand, or what **would** be his hands. It had a plane nose sticking out of its chest (A/N: Not plain, PLANE!) with a red colored visor over his optics that looked more like red sunglasses. His body was mostly colored white and black, except for the three gun barrels on each hand/arm which were a dark blue.

The Minicon had his back to Ember, but turned his head slightly to look behind him.

"_My name is Makeshift, I'm happy to make your acquaintance."_ the Minicon addressed toward Ember.

"Thank you, but uh, we have a bit of a situation..." said Ember pointing toward Leader one.

"_Yes, we do."_ agreed Leader one _"Makeshift, if you come quietly, I won't have to hurt you."_

"_I will never come with you. Right now my duty is to protect my freedom and this human." _said Makeshift holding his arms out in front of him, ready to fire if necessary.

"_Fine, we'll do this the hard way then." _said Leader one as he suddenly fired his weapons.

Ember let out a yelp. But before the blast from the lasers could hit her, Makeshift protectively put his body over her as a shield so that the debris from the cave didn't hurt her. When Makeshift got up and cleared the debris off of him like it was nothing, Ember noticed one of the lasers just skimmed his armor on his left shoulder.

Makeshift suddenly fired several rounds from his gun barrels that fired a bigger laser-like blast. This sent Leader one tumbling out of the small cave.

Megatron was shocked when he saw his Minicon partner fly out of the cave severely injured and offline. Megaton picked up his Minicon partner and attached him back to his arm.

"Men! Send the rest of the Minicons in there, now!" said Megatron infuriated.

Starscream and Demolisher sent their Minicons inside the small cave next.

"Now what?!" asked Ember throwing her backpack over her shoulders.

"_Stay close behind me. We'll have to fight our way out."_ said Makeshift charging his weapons.

Ember stood up, and Makeshift soon started firing his weapons with Ember running close behind him.

It wasn't long before Swindle and Blackout ran out of the cave cowering behind their masters. Makeshift immediately transformed into a vehicle similar to an osprey when he and Ember exited the cave.

"_Grab on!" _beeped Makeshift.

Ember quickly grabbed onto the back of his osprey-like vehicle mode and she was instantly lifted into the air. The Decepticons were shocked at how fast and easily the Minicon got away.

"Don't just stand there! Get them you fools!" shouted Megatron.

But before Starscream and Cyclonus could transform into their alt-modes, warning shots were fired in front of them. Megatron growled when he saw Optimus and Hot Shot standing on the ledge of the mountain-like hill above the small cave, aiming their guns at them.

"You won't be turning a Minicon into your slave today Megatron!" shouted Hot Shot with a smirk on his face.

"Give it up." said Optimus aiming his guns on his wrists at the Decepticon tyrant.

Megatron snorted "Never. Decepticons! After them!"

Starscream quickly transformed into his alt-mode and soared into the air headed toward Ember and Makeshift. Cyclonus transformed as well and immediately started firing at Optimus and Hot Shot on the ledge.

"Demolisher, stay here and help Cyclonus, I'm going after the Minicon." said Megatron as he soon transformed into his alt-mode and headed toward Ember and Makeshift.

Demolisher sighed, and started firing upon Optimus and Hot Shot as well.

"Red Alert! Do you copy?" asked Optimus through his comlink.

"I'm here Optimus." said Red Alert through the transmission.

"Ember and the Minicon are headed your way. Be ready as planned." said Optimus through the comlink.

"Yes sir, Optimus." said Red Alert.

Ember was really starting to panic because one of the Decepticons was closing in on her and Makeshift from the air. And it wasn't long before Ember noticed that another Decepticon was closing in from the ground as well.

"Makeshift! We've got a Decepticon on the gound and in the sky!" said Ember in a panic.

"_Don't worry. My radar indicates there is an Autobot not too far up ahead."_ reassured Makeshift.

"Then hurry up!" shouted Ember still holding onto the osprey Minicon for dear life.

All the time they were having this short conversation, Starscream was carefully taking aim for Makeshift's propellers. Starscream finally locked onto both of his propellers and took the shots for each one. Makeshift dodged one of his missiles, but the other one damaged his left propeller.

Makeshift was now spiraling toward the ground with Ember closing her eyes, too afraid to know what would happen next.

Megatron transformed again into his robot-mode preparing to catch Makeshift and Ember, but Red Alert soon rushed to their rescue by kicking Megatron in the back, knocking the Decepticon tyrant on his aft. Red Alert soon caught the Minicon and the panicked human girl.

Ember opened her eyes and nearly fainted with relief "Thanks Red." said Ember with a huge sigh.

"Your welcome." said Red Alert with a small smile.

Starscream soon transformed and landed beside the Decepticon tyrant, helping him up off his aft. Megatron growled and used the warp gate to port away back to the base, with the rest of the Decepticons following in suite.

"Mission accomplished Optimus sir." said Red Alert through his comlink.

"Good work Red Alert, we'll meet up back at the base." said Optimus through the transmission.

"Roger that Optimus sir." said Red Alert.

"_Nice save Red."_ beeped Makeshift with relief.

"It was nothing worth praising over." said Red Alert with his usual monotone voice.

"Do you two know each other?" asked Ember suspiciously.

"We do actually. Makeshift was apart of the Emergency Minicon Team back on Cybertron, and he was known for throwing himself wholeheartedly into search-and-rescue operations. He was a big help when it came to helping Cybertronians in a time of need during a part of the war on Cybertron." said Red Alert looking down at Makeshift as the little Minicon transformed back into his robot-mode.

"_You're making me blush Red."_ beeped Makeshift rubbing the back of his head.

"It's best we get back to the base, we can talk more there." said Red Alert as he put Ember and Makeshift on the ground before transforming into his alt-mode.

Ember and Makeshift hopped inside Red Alert and they were instantly warped back to the Autobot base.

When Red Alert, Ember, and Makeshift arrived in the warp room at the Autobot HQ, Optimus, Hot Shot, and three teens were waiting there for them. Ember and Makeshift hopped out of Red Alert...only to be tackled by bear hugs and greetings from each side.

Ember was being smushed by Rad, Carlos, and Alexis giving her a big welcome back bear hug, while Makeshift was given greetings and pats on the back by his fellow Minicon brothers.

"Ugh, guys, can't....breathe!" said Ember.

"Oh, sorry." Rad, Carlos, and Alexis said almost all at once.

Optimus and Hot Shot laughed at the kids' reaction knowing that Ember was okay, but they both knew deep down, their reaction would've probably been around the same as the kids. Red Alert just smirked and led Makeshift out of the room and toward the medbay, knowing the Minicon needed repairs.

The three teens noticed the new Minicon walk out of the room with the rest of the Minicons following behind him.

"So who's the new Minicon Ember?" asked Carlos excitedly.

"Yeah, and where'd you find him?" asked Rad excited as well.

"His name is Makeshift, and let's just say I found him between a rock in a hard place." said Ember with a small smile.

"I bet you had that panel since yesterday evening..." said Alexis crossing her arms over her chest.

Ember looked away "You've got my number on that one Alexis."

"Actually, Optimus does. He's the one who guessed what that 'surprise' of yours was shortly after you contacted him last night." said Alexis crossing her arms over her chest.

"Right, about that..." said Ember scratching the back of her head nervously.

"Why didn't you just tell me!?" shouted Alexis.

"Look, Alexis, I uh..." said Ember not knowing exactly what to say.

Optimus cleared his throat "I hate to break up this conversation girls, but could I speak with you Ember?"

Ember nodded slowly and followed Optimus out of the room and straight to his office. She felt like a little kid going to get a good talking to by her dad...

Hot Shot shook his head and smiled walking out of the room to leave the three teens to talk.

"What was that all about?" asked Rad with a confused look on his face.

Alexis let off a silent growl, and stomped out of the room.

The two boys were left out of the loop this time...

They eventually decided to go see how the new Minicon, known as 'Makeshift', was fairing in the medbay.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside the Decepticon base on the moon, the Decepticons were in a battle simulation, training as hard as they could, and without Swindle or Blackout to help them...

Megatron watched from a distance, growling with absolute fury in his optics. He couldn't believe the Decepticon team had failed to capture yet another Minicon from the Autobots! Even his best Minicon on the team had failed him! His very own Minicon had disgraced him in battle! Leader one was sooo lucky he had gotten so badly damaged...Because he if had failed him and not gotten damaged during the fight in the cave, _**he**_ would have injured that pathetic excuse of a Minicon! Oooo, he so was lucky...

And that human female that had supposedly joined the Autobot team, she had ruined his last attempt to capture all of the Minicons from the Autobots, and now, she had gotten to the Minicon before he could! He would get his revenge on that human female for ruining his plans. But for now, he would enjoy watching his Decepticon soldiers, training their afts off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ember sat on Optimus' desk waiting for the awkward silence to end. She had been sitting there of what seemed to be longest two minutes of her life, but Optimus suddenly cleared his throat and looked at Ember with expectant eyes, as if saying "Well?".

"Optimus, I **was** going to tell you about the Minicon, but I wanted you to be surprised...I wanted you to be proud that I found a Minicon all on my own........are you mad?"

"No, I'm not mad. In fact, I guessed you had a Minicon panel shortly after you contacted me yesterday night." said Optimus with soft and understanding eyes.

"Wait, how did you know I had a Minicon panel?" asked Ember.

"Shortly after Rad, Carlos, and Alexis arrived this morning, a Minicon signal reached us before the Decepticons and we found out that the signal was coming from somewhere in your neighborhood. So, the assumption that you had the Minicon panel sunk in. I quickly moved as fast as I could to get to you, but I found out that the Minicon signal had moved a good distance away from your neighborhood on my way to your house. I had just missed you, and we had four Decepticon signals near the base.....I quickly made a plan where we could extract you and the Minicon panel safely. We used Laserbeak to locate you and it wasn't long before the Decepticons were right in front of the cave where you were taking shelter. We acted quickly and set up camp around where you were located. When the time was right, Hot Shot and I created a distraction while Red Alert waited for his chance to rescue you and the Minicon. And I think you know the rest." explained Optimus.

"Oh, so, did I do okay then?" asked Ember kind-of unsure.

"Somewhat, yes. But Alexis was pretty upset that you couldn't tell her what you told me over the phone. If you and Alexis are going to stay good friends, you need to talk to her about it." said Optimus in a stern fatherly tone.

Ember sighed "Alright I'll talk to her."

Optimus nodded and scooped her up, setting her on the floor. Optimus started typing on his massive computer, and Ember left the room knowing Optimus had some work to do.

She walked down the hallway and was about to round the corner when she suddenly bumped into a Transformer's leg. She fell down hard, rubbing her lower back in pain.

Hot Shot looked down and instantly scooped her up "Sorry bout' that Ember. You okay?"

Ember nodded "I will be, where were you headed anyways?" asked Ember trying to shake the pain in her back.

"Um, actually, I was looking around for you." he said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly with his free hand.

"Oh?" Ember asked suddenly more intrigued.

"Yeah, I was going to ask you if you wanted to go out on a drive with me." said Hot Shot nervously.

Ember suddenly blushed slightly. Was it just her, or did Hot Shot just ask her out on a date? She wasn't sure..but she didn't know if she wanted to find out either. She instantly had mixed emotions about Hot Shot's question.

"Sure, I don't see why not." said Ember with a soft smile.

Hot Shot instantly brightened his mood "Great, lets go." he said as he set Ember on his shoulder.

Ember suddenly laughed.

"What?" asked Hot Shot.

"It's just, it's as if all the transformers around here think I can't walk or something." laughed Ember.

"You got hurt, I'm just making sure you won't hurt yourself trying to walk." said Hot Shot walking toward the exit of the base.

"I'm fine Hot Shot. But seriously, how long has it been since you've given Alexis, Carlos, or Rad a ride on your shoulder?" asked Ember with a mischievous grin.

"Hey Hot Shot!" yelled Carlos from down the hallway.

"_Oh great..."_ thought Hot Shot.

Hot Shot was now running toward the exit with Ember holding onto his shoulder as tightly as she could.

"Why are you running?!" asked Ember.

"N-no reason, I just **really** need to be out in the fresh air!" shouted Hot Shot trying to tune out Carlos's cries for him to wait.

"Wait a minute...you haven't given any of them a ride on your shoulder, have you?" Ember said with a laugh.

"N-not really...no." he said still at a run.

"Aw, you like me don't you?" Ember asked, only teasing him.

Hot Shot didn't know she was teasing him, so he had a huge blush on his face.

"And if I do?" asked Hot Shot with a pouty face, a little bit of the blush still lingering.

Ember started to blush as well...he actually liked her liked her? She would just have to see if he was joking or not...

"Um, does that mean...this is....unofficially..........a date.....then?" asked Ember hesitantly with a bigger blush on her face.

"And if it is?" asked Hot Shot.

"Then....I....don't......really have.....a problem...with it." said Ember shyly.

"Good...." said Hot Shot with a blush still on his face.

"Great......" said Ember with a blush still on her face as well.

Hot Shot, now at a walk, continued toward the exit. When they got to the exit, Hot Shot put Ember on the ground and he transformed into his alt-mode. Ember hopped in on the passenger's side and Hot Shot took off.

For awhile there was an awkward silence, but Ember soon decided she didn't want to be in silence the whole drive.

"Hey Hot Shot, do you actually....like me like me?" asked Ember softly.

"Well, I'm not really sure...but I do know I want to get to know you better." said Hot Shot softly as well.

"Me too!...I mean, yeah, I want to get to know you better too..."

It wasn't long before they started opening up more by telling each other their likes, dislikes, and things they enjoyed doing in their spare time.

"I have another question for you." said Ember.

"Ask away." said Hot Shot, now feeling less awkward.

"Okay. What kind of person in your life do you see Optimus as?"

"Wow, that's a good question. Hm...I think I see Optimus as a hero, a natural born Autobot leader, and....almost like a father sometimes." said Hot Shot truthfully.

"Good answer, your turn." said Ember leaning back in the seat.

"Okay. Why do you have an orange streak in your hair?" asked Hot Shot with curiosity.

"Oh, that I have no idea. I've had this little mark in my hair for as long as I can remember." said Ember tugging at the strands of hair with the orange streak on them.

"So, does that mean it's a birth mark?" asked Hot Shot.

"Most likely, but it's highly unusual for any human to have a birthmark like this one."

"It may be strange, but it doesn't really look bad at all." said Hot Shot.

Ember laughed "No, it really doesn't does it?" asked Ember rhetorically.

"Anything else you wanna' ask?" asked Hot Shot kindly.

"Yeah, I want to learn more about the transformers..." said Ember.

"I thought Optimus already told you that kind of stuff." said Hot Shot.

"He offered yesterday, but I said I'd fill in the blanks on my own." said Ember.

"What made you change your mind?" asked Hot Shot.

"After what happened this morning, I decided I actually need to know more about my enemies, and even more about my friends." said Ember. She didn't want to have to rely on Luna for any more information about the transformers...it would be easier for her to talk and or ask about some transformer type questions without the transformers growing suspicious as to where she got her information.

Hot Shot mentally nodded, and told Ember almost everything she needed to know about the Decepticons, Autobots, and the Minicons. Of course, she heard a few things from Hot Shot that Luna had already told her about the transformers, but, she sat through it and listened to what he had to say anyway. She was partly hoping Hot Shot would mention something about a mech named Sideways...but he didn't.

"Well, now that we've got that out of the way, it's your turn for another question." said Ember with a bit of a sigh.

"Alright, do you want me to reach a higher speed limit?" asked Hot Shot smirking mentally.

"I was wondering when you where going to ask that." laughed Ember.

Hot Shot knew that was a yes, and instantly, he went so fast that Ember started cheering and laughing from the pure rush of adrenaline. But Hot Shot, soon slowed down, and came to an abrupt halt because there was an incoming transmission from Optimus. Ember stopped laughing, wiped the tears of joy that had streamed from he eyes, and soon heard Optimus' voice.

"Hot Shot, can you hear me?" said Optimus' voice from Hot Shot's radio.

"Loud and clear Optimus." responded Hot Shot.

"Return to base, a Minicon has been detected." said Optimus.

"Yes sir, I'll be there soon." said Hot Shot, as he ended the transmission between him and Optimus.

"Well, that was a bubbleburster." said Ember with some disappointment.

"Aw it's okay. We can always do something like this some other time." said Hot Shot as he turned around and headed back toward the Autobot base.

"Yeah, you're right. Um, so uh, thanks for the unofficial date Hot Shot...I had fun...." said Ember madly blushing again.

"No problem Ember." said Hot Shot kindly.

They found themselves at an awkward silence yet again, as Hot Shot headed toward the Autobot base.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Tricity: **Awwww! Ain't they just the cutest unofficial couple you've ever seen XP!? Lol, I hope you people who were wondering if Hot Shot and Ember liked each other and all that other stuff are satisfied X3! Cuz' now (hopefully) you'll stop buggin' me about it! JK guys, if you guys have any more reasonable questions I can answer about these two...ask away, don't be shy now X! Oh and on your way out, don't forget to review and don't forget to also (if your curious enough) look for a link on my profile that leads to a picture and information about the featured Minicon in this chapter- Makeshift. Later guys *waves*.


	6. Really Bad Luck

**Tricity:** **Okay, finally got this peace of slag done....don't worry, it's not a piece of slag, it was just really long and tedious for me to write and edit. Phew! 12 pages full of words and stuff...Have fun, and please review before you leave :3.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE ORIGINAL TRANSFORMERS ARMADA CHARACTERS, OR ANY ORGINAL TRANSFORMER CHARACTERS FOR THAT MATTER, HASBRO DOES. BUT I DO OWN EMBER, SO BACK OFF DX!**

* * *

Chapter 6:

Really Bad Luck

Hot Shot and Ember were running through different rooms and hallways, until finally, they reached the command center, where everyone was gathered around a gigantic holoscreen.

"Man, what took you guys so long?" asked Carlos.

"Nevermind that now!" snapped Hot Shot.

"Touchy..." pouted Carlos.

"So where's the Minicon located Optimus?" asked Ember innocently.

"Computer, zoom in on the Minicon's location." responded Optimus.

On the holoscreen, a picture suddenly showed up showing a big city, making Ember think only one thing- "_Uh oh..."_

"No way...a Minicon is in a big city like that?" asked Rad with utter shock.

"Apparently, that's where the signal's coming from." said Red Alert.

"Wonderful...how are supposed to find a Minicon in a big city like that? A gift shop?" asked Ember with sarcasm.

"We'll figure that out when we get there. Now let's stop the chit-chatting and get goin'!" said Hot Shot getting restless.

Optimus agreed, and they all headed toward the launch gate. Before Rad, Carlos, Alexis, and Ember got into the giant elevator, they each stepped onto a platform, and each of them had a yellow ring go around them from their shoes, all the way up to their head, giving them an orange suite that had the Autobot symbol on the back.

When Ember stepped into the elevator, she looked at her new suit, and blushed slightly.

"So, how do I look?" asked Ember, facing the rest of the Autobot team.

"You look great." said Optimus soothingly.

"Not too shabby!" said Hot Shot giving her a thumbs-up.

"Not bad." said Red Alert hiding a smile.

Alexis gave Ember a nod of approval along with Rad and Carlos.

When they got to the launching dock, Ember hopped into Hot Shot's cab on the passenger's side door, and Alexis, Rad, and Carlos hopped inside of Optimus' cab. Red Alert had set the coordinates in and the picture of the big city where the Minicon was located, soon appeared right in front of them. Optimus said the magic word, and the Autobot team was warped away.

* * *

When Optimus, Red Alert, and Hot Shot warped into a deserted parking lot outside the big city, Optimus ordered the team to split up so that it would be easier to look for the Minicon. So, they all wished each other luck, and went in separate directions. They were now, and had been for awhile, looking for a stronger Minicon signal throughout different parts, in and near the city.

"It's been half an hour Hot Shot. Please say you've found **something**." said Ember with impatience.

Hot Shot laughed "And they call **me** impatient."

"I'm just bored. I need some action, even if I'm only allowed to watch..." said Ember with a pouty face.

"Wait...I've just detected a Minicon signal!" said Hot Shot changing directions and going onto a street in-between apartment buildings and small stores that were closed for the day.

"Finally." said Ember.

"Any sign of that Minicon?" asked Optimus through Hot Shot's radio.

"I'm detecting a signal, but it's really weak sir." responded Hot Shot.

"I'm homing in on that signal Hot Shot.....Got it. And that signal must be coming from somewhere underground." said Optimus through Hot Shot's radio.

"That's a downer...are we **really** going to have to dig our way to the Minicon? And even if we had to, wouldn't that draw a lot of attention?" asked Ember, joining in on the conversation.

"Hold on a sec. I have an idea." said Alexis also joining on the conversation. "Optimus, I'm sending you some coordinates via my pocket PC." (A/N: Yay! I finally figured out what I _**think**_ that pink device that Alexis carries around is!)

Optimus soon received the coordinates and then sent the coordinates to Hot Shot and Red Alert.

"Okay Autobots, meet back up at the coordinates I sent you. See you soon." said Optimus, then ending the transmission.

"What would we do without you Alexis?" Ember asked rhetorically.

*****later**

All three Autobots were now stopped at an entrance to an underground tunnel of some sort.

"So, what is this tunnel being used for exactly?" asked Ember over Hot Shot's radio.

"This looks like an entrance into the city's subway system." responded Alexis via Optimus' radio.

"Let's just take a look." said Optimus as he revved his engine and slowly moving forward waiting for Hot Shot and Red Alert to go ahead and pass in front of him inside the tunnel first.

When they went further and further into the tunnel, it became clear that Alexis had been right about it being an entrance to the city's subway system. They would pass other tunnels as they went down the same tunnel searching for the weak Minicon signal, as well as deserted subway station stops where passengers supposedly once waited for transportation into different parts of the city.

"There sure are a lot of tunnels down here..." Hot Shot commented, amazed at how many tunnels they had seen thus far.

"Got enough room Optimus?" asked Red Alert.

"Yes...but, barely." said Optimus, almost seeming a bit uncomfortable with there being very little room for him to move around in.

They continued on in silence for about five minutes or so before they suddenly heard a sound of a subway train whistle and saw headlights coming straight at them.

Ember instantly gripped her seat tightly in nervousness and panic "_Oh...my-"_

"We've got company!" said Hot Shot in alarm.

Rad, Carlos, and Alexis gasped.

"I-is that a train!?" asked Carlos in a panic.

"Impossible, this line hasn't even opened yet!" stated Alexis.

"It could be a test..." responded Rad in an abnormally calm tone of voice.

"Whatever! I-it's comin' right at us!" shouted Carlos now even more in a panic.

Hot Shot and Red Alert quickly drove off of the tracks, in-between some pillars next to the tracks, and onto safe concrete.

"Optimus...!" said Red Alert, worried about his leader.

Ember gasped as the train started coming closer and closer toward Optimus and her three friends inside of his cab. Optimus soon peeled out and started going in reverse with some sides of his cargo container hitting the sides of the tunnel wall, sparks flying everywhere.

Ember heard her friends' terrified yells via Hot Shot's open comlink channel on his radio. Ember put her hands over her eyes; she couldn't bear to watch...

During this time of panic, she could hear comments from Red Alert and Hot Shot saying "Look Out!" or "What's he doing!?"

When it was over, she could hear the sound of the train going away and the sighs of relief from Hot Shot and Red Alert. Ember opened her eyes when she felt Hot Shot was in motion again and got out of the car when Hot Shot stopped. Hot Shot and Red Alert were now parked in front of Optimus, so that the three of them could see if Optimus, Alexis, Rad, and Carlos, were okay.

Ember walked up to Optimus' hood, and gave him a hug.

"You worried me a bit there Optimus." said Ember patting his hood in a friendly manner.

"Are you alright Optimus?" asked the CMO, checking to make sure he came out alright.

"Yes. Luckily I found that track switch." said Optimus, on a different set of tracks then he was on previously.

"Hey! What about my hug?" asked Carlos as he ran toward Ember, arms wide open.

Ember noticed him coming and dodged his hug, leaving him to trip on a part of the tracks behind her. Everyone laughed when Carlos fell flat on his face, but Carlos wasn't too happy about that, and looked up with a mad pouty face.

"Sorry Carlos, I'm all out of hugs." said Ember with a slight laugh.

"Alright everyone settle down." said Optimus with a bit of laugh "We have a Minicon to find. **We'll **split up, but you kids stick together now." said Optimus, his voice now stern.

"If you insist..." said Ember with a disappointed expression on her face.

"C'mon Ember, it'll be fun." said Carlos with a change of attitude.

"And in case you're still worried about me being mad....well I'm not anymore so quit acting so nervous around me." said Alexis crossing her arms over chest.

"Well then, what're we waiting for? Let's go!" said Rad quickly changing the subject.

Ember simply nodded and the kids' Minicon partners soon walked out of Optimus' trailer...including Makeshift.

Ember blinked "Makeshift? What are you doing here?"

"_The others were going so I thought I might keep you company."_ Makeshift beeped scratching his head.

"Aw, that's sweet." said Ember smiling.

Optimus, Red Alert, and Hot Shot soon took off in different directions to find the Minicon, and the Minicons transformed into their alt-modes. Everyone jumped onto their Minicons-turned-vehicle...all except for Ember.

"Wait! Makeshift! You don't expect me to hold on onto you for dear life again do you?" asked Ember with her hands on her hips.

Makeshift had the classic anime droplet appear on his head when he transformed back into his robot mode.

"Well?" asked Ember making sure Makeshift was listening.

Makeshift suddenly had an idea, and quickly backed into Ember. He suddenly grabbed onto her legs the best that he could, and Ember quickly grabbed his shoulders in a panic. Ember soon realized Makeshift was attempting to give her a piggyback ride! She blushed madly in embarrassment.

"_Hold on!"_ beeped Makeshift as he suddenly took off running, leaving Alexis, Carlos, Rad, and the rest of the Minicons in the dust.

Alexis, Carlos, and Rad all had the classic anime droplets appear on their head as they watched Makeshift and Ember disappear into a dust cloud way ahead of them.

"Does anyone else besides me think that **that** was just wrong?" asked Alexis with the classic anime droplet still lingering.

*****Later**

Alexis, Ember, Carlos, and Rad had found a staircase that led to an old subway station or building that was right in front of the subway tracks.

"What happened to this place?" asked Rad as he observed the broken windows and cobwebs.

"Jeez, men and their stupid questions..." whispered Ember to Alexis.

"I know, they ask stupid questions to seem smart but it does the opposite for them..." whispered Alexis back.

"Well Alexis? What is this place?" asked Rad.

"This line's out of commission Rad...they must've scrapped it because it didn't fit into the new plans or something." said Alexis.

Suddenly Ember had a funny feeling like she was being watched as Alexis babbled on about being president someday and changing the world and ending its hunger or something or other...

"Hey Alexis...do you feel like your being watched?" asked Ember nervously.

"Other than by Rad and Carlos...no...why do you ask?"

"I just have this funny feeling that someone is watching us..." said Ember.

But before Alexis could answer, Highwire, Sureshock, and Grindor started beeping at one other and ran over towards the building.

"_My brothers, I sense a Minicon panel up there, lets combine so that we can get to it." _beeped Highwire.

Before Ember knew it, they had all three combined into one single robot and jumped to the very top of the building.

"Awesome." said Ember as she watched them start to punch a ceiling panel.

"I know right? They all combine into one super cool robot we call, Perceptor." said Carlos.

The ceiling panel suddenly crumbled and a Minicon panel stuck out. But, it was way too deep inside the ceiling, and Perceptor couldn't get it because his armor got in the way. Carlos eventually found a ladder and Ember climbed up it along with Makeshift to get the Minicon panel while Alexis and Rad held the ladder steady.

"I...think...I...got it!" said Ember as she grabbed the Minicon panel.

But Ember soon lost her footing on the ladder and hung onto the panel for dear life, not wanting to fall. When the panel came loose, Ember started to fall, but Makeshift caught her as she was falling. Ember thanked Makeshift, and they all got back down to the first floor to examine the Minicon panel with half it still wedged in a piece of a rock.

"Wow, it's stuck in there good..." said Rad.

"No, ya think?" said Ember with sarcasm.

Rad gave her a look of "I know, I was just sayin'..."

"Let's not try to get it out on our own...I say we take it to the Autobots and not worry about it." said Alexis.

Ember, Rad, and Carlos agreed, and Ember ended up getting a piggyback ride from Makeshift again, and the rest of the teens got onto their vehicle mode Minicons again....but before they took off, they all heard a crackling of rocks.....and just when they thought it was nothing...a big hook came flying at Rad with him barely dodging it.

"What the-!? Makeshift run! RUN!" said Ember in a panic.

Makeshift suddenly took off without question and were soon followed by Rad, Carlos, and Alexis.

As they kept going, the mysterious car kept following them....but they all soon came to a part of the track where an old rail car was blocking the way.

"Aw perfect!" shouted Ember as she got off of Makeshift.

"That's no way to trash an old rail car! When I become president, I'll change all that too." babbled Alexis.

"Now's not the time to be talking about your future Alexis!" said Ember with a glare.

"Oh..right..." said Alexis with a blush.

"We'll just blast our way through! Makeshift! Clear a path!" said as she pointed to the old rail car.

Makeshift nodded and in no time, a big hole was created and they all went through the opening. But, when they got to the other side...there were more trashed railcars, and the supposed Decepticon with the giant hook was starting to get through the opening Makeshift had created.

"Uh, Rad...**now** would be the time to contact Optimus..." said Ember nervously.

"No can-do, we're too far out of range..." responded Rad looking at Laserbeak in his hand.

"We gotta get outta here!" yelled Alexis in a pure state of panic.

They all soon followed Rad into an old railcar, expecting to go through to the other side....when suddenly Leader One, Swindle, and Blackout busted through the railcar roof, blocking their way to get out.

"_Gah...this is getting old..." _beeped Leader One coming face to face with Ember again.

"You're not the only one unhappy with this situation..." said Ember noticing the supposed Decepticon with the hook getting closer behind the group.

"_Just hand it over this time and there won't be any harm done to you!" _beeped Leader One getting angry.

"The only harm done is this...Makeshift!" shouted Ember.

Makeshift understood, and suddenly fired several rounds of his gun-type arms at all three Decepticon Minicons.

"What do we do now?!" asked Carlos.

"Out this window! Makeshift will cover us!" said Ember as she jumped out a nearby broken window of the old rail car.

Rad, Carlos, and Alexis followed after Ember...and so did Makeshift once he was sure everyone got out of the railcar before he did.

They all ran toward an opening to a cave-like place and sealed it behind them once they got in...the Decepticon Minicons raced by the now closed off opening and the four Minicons and teens were safe...for now.

Ember breathed a big sigh of relief along with the rest of the group, and soon handed the Minicon panel to Rad to hold onto.

"It's all yours..." said Ember as she started to walk deeper into the gigantic cave, fed up with her luck in holding a Minicon panel.

"Whoa, where are we now?" asked Carlos once he got a better look.

"By looking at it, I'd say this tunnel was created by erosion from an underground water system..." said Alexis.

"This is amazing! It's like a whole different world exists underneath the city!" said Carlos in amazement.

"Yeah, I bet some hobos would have a heyday in here if they found out about it." joked Ember with a laugh.

"Hey, what're you doing Rad?" asked Alexis, noticing that Rad had taken Laserbeak out of his pocket and had been recording.

"I'm recording our coordinates for Optimus Prime." said Rad as he pushed a button to stop recording.

"Wait! You can do that!?" asked Ember as she snatched Laserbeak out of Rad's hand.

"Yeah...but, why do you-"

"Optimus! Hot Shot! Red! Hurry up and get us outta here!" shouted Ember at the video camera Transformer.

"Uh...Ember...just let Laserbeak go now okay? The Autobots will find us soon enough..." said Alexis with the classic anime droplet on her head.

"Now, you can go little guy..." said Ember as she pushed the stop button and let Laserbeak fly away to find the Autobots.

"Now all we have to do is wait." said Alexis as she started to walk around.

* * *

"Did you find them?" asked Optimus as he met back up with Hot Shot and Red Alert.

"No, nothing." said Red Alert.

"Me neither." said Hot Shot

"I don't like this.....what could've happened to those kids?" asked Optimus to no one in particular.

It wasn't long before Laserbeak came flying in, and landed on Optimus' hood.

"Laserbeak!" said Optimus in surprise.

Laserbeak soon flew over to Red Alert and landed on top of him, starting to roll the footage that was recorded.

"This is our location Optimus." said Rad's voice on the screen as he showed them the place where they were located. "And we could use your help right about now." said Rad suddenly appearing on the screen.

"Hey, the Minicon!" said Hot Shot noticing the Minicon panel under his free arm.

"Red Alert, can you analyze Laserbeak's data and determine their coordinates?" asked Optimus.

"Optimus! Hot Shot! Red! Hurry up and get us out of here!" said Ember suddenly showing up on Laserbeak's vid-screen.

This caused Red Alert to jump a little, but left Hot Shot and Optimus laughing at Ember's impatience. Red Alert soon shrugged off Ember's comment, and started to analyze Laserbeak's data.

* * *

Ember and Makeshift were kicking a small rock back and fourth to each other....mainly because Ember was so darn bored...

"Jeez, how long is it going to take those guys to get here?" asked Ember, mainly to herself.

"_You must be patient Ember, the Autobots should be on their way as we speak."_ said Makeshift in a clam tone.

"I know...I just tend to get nervous when DECEPTICON LACKEYS START CHASING US!" said Ember raising her voice as she kicked the small rock as hard as she could.

The small rock flew right over Makeshift's head, bounced off a wall, and landed on the ground again. Ember sighed and sat down against a nearby stalagmite.

"Hey guys, I think we should move to a safer location..." said Rad nervously.

"Sorry if I made you nervous Rad....but I don't think moving to another location would be the brightest idea at this point." said Ember with her arms behind her head in a relaxed manner.

"Yeah, I agree with Ember. If we move, the Autobots might not be able to find us." said Carlos.

Everyone got quiet for a minute or two, knowing that it was settled that they were staying put....but then, Alexis and Ember perked up.

"Whoa, wait...did you feel that too?" asked Ember to Alexis.

"Yeah, the earth shook..." said Alexis nervously.

All of a sudden, the blocked off entrance to the cave-like area they were in was blown away by someone's gun.

"Aw crap." said Ember running behind Makeshift.

"Aw no, they found us!" said Rad.

"Alright, seriously....enough with stating the obvious." said Ember in an irritated tone.

"Never mind that, let's just get out of here!" said Rad.

Highwire, Grindor, and Sureshock transformed back into their alt-modes and Rad, Carlos, and Alexis hopped onto their Minicons. Ember decided she had had enough of the piggyback ride routine, so, she decided her and Makeshift would run for it.

But before they could take off, a large hole was blown though the cave-like wall right in front of them. And when the smoke cleared, Megatron was right in front of them, laughing evilly.

"So there you are, now hand over that Minicon before you get hurt." said Megatron harshly.

The four teens just responded by yelling in panic and going in a different direction. But that didn't exactly work out for them either....because Cyclonus soon blocked their path.

"Hello kiddies! It looks like you've picked a 'dead end' if you know what I mean." said Cyclonus, laughing at his joke.

Ember felt like she had just been drenched with the worst pun in history...

"Ugh...that is the worst pun I have **ever **heard." Ember said with a classic anime droplet on her head.

Alexis, Rad, and Carlos ignored Ember's comment, and rushed to escape a different way...only to soon come to the realization that Demolisher and Starscream were blocking the other exits...

"Now, let's try this again..." said Megatron "Hand over the Minicon!" Megatron said more demanding.

"Like that'll ever happen Megacreep! We're handing the Minicon over to the Autobots whether you like it or not!" shouted Ember, getting angry that Megatron thought he could order her and her friends around.

"That is quite enough!" Megatron said sternly "I'm tired of your games children..."

"You kids wanna' see how the big boys play?!" laughed Cyclonus as he started to bring his foot down on all four of them, going to try and squish them.

Alexis, Rad, and Carlos yelled in fear...but Ember stood her ground next to Makeshift.

"Makeshift!" shouted Ember as she pointed to Cyclonus.

Makeshift quickly charged his weapons to fire....but didn't get the chance because a hook soon wrapped around Cyclonus' leg and brought him to the ground before he could step on the four teens.

The hook soon retracted to the vehicle that had used it, and not a second after that, the hook once again lashed out, grabbing hold of the cave ceiling. The vehicle soon pulled itself toward the hook and swung toward Starscream, barely missing him. Shortly after the vehicle landed and retracted it's hook again, Starscream tried to rush in and attack the vehicle, but utterly failed when the vehicle spun his hook holder thing around and hit him.

"Lets see how you like this!" said Demolisher as he started firing his weapons at the vehicle.

The vehicle easily dodged the oncoming barrage of attacks...and soon, transformed.

Ember's eyes widened "Whoa....shoulda' seen that one comin'..."

"_Indeed." _agreed Makeshift.

"That dude is amazing..." said Carlos in awe.

"Yeah sure...but who's side is he on?" asked Rad.

Shortly after Rad said what he said, the mech soon took Starscream down once again.

"Does that answer your question Rad?" asked Ember with an ornery smirk on her face gesturing toward the mech.

But before Rad could say anything to Ember, Demolisher, out of **really** bad aim, shot toward the four teens. The mystery mech soon leaped into action and scooped the teens up into his hands.

Ember was about to say 'thanks' to the mech, but soon noticed Rad had lost his grip on the Minicon panel, and had dropped it.

"NO!" Ember yelled as she dove out of the mystery mech's hand and caught the Minicon panel in mid-air.

"_Ember!" _Makeshift beeped as he jumped out of the mystery mech's hand too.

"No!" shouted the mystery mech as he turned around to see Ember hit the ground with a hard thud onto the ground.

Makeshift soon came to her aid and tried to help her up....but Ember's luck got even worse...

A lot of the cave ceiling soon collapsed on top of her and Makeshift as well as the mystery mech and her three friends.

Megatron laughed "Look at those pathetic fools, they've all been buried alive."

"Uhhh, that's great sir...but the Minicon has been buried too..." said Cyclonus.

"Then why don't you go and dig it up you numbskull....Why is it I have to spell everything out for you?" said Megatron in annoyance.

Cyclonus nodded, and went to go and look through the rubble for the Minicon panel.

Megatron soon heard a familiar horn sound, and looked over to see Optimus Prime, Hot Shot, and Red Alert just arrive onto the scene. Optimus Prime, Hot Shot, and Red Alert transformed into their robot modes shortly after they arrived.

"It seems your a little late Optimus Prime, the Minicon is already in my possession." said Megatron with a straight face.

"Then let the children go." said Optimus sternly.

"Ha-ha, I'd love to, but I can't find them in all this rubble." said Cyclonus, acting like he cared.

"What!?" said Optimus in alarm.

"I guess you should've gotten here earlier, cuz' you missed your little friends. They really brought the house down." said Cyclonus with a small smile.

"Hey you better tell us where they are or else!" shouted Hot Shot pointing at Cyclonus.

"Or what? You'll blow a circuit?" said Cyclonus mockingly in a babyish tone while he laughed.

"Why you-!" said Hot Shot suddenly rushing forward.

But Hot Shot was soon stopped when several warning shots were fired in front to him by Demolisher.

"Stay where you are and nobody get's hurt. Once we have the Minicon, we'll be on our way." said Demolisher smiling. "Then you Autobots can dig in the dirt all you li-"

"Ooo! Look what I found! Two little pets for me to take home!" said Cyclonus giddily as he held up Makeshift in one hand and Ember in the other, both unconscious.

The Autobots gasped when they saw Makeshift had gone into emergency recharge, and Ember out cold with blood running down her forehead.

"Hey Starscream! Hold em' for me will ya?" said Cyclonus as he tossed Ember and Makeshift to Starscream.

Starscream caught them both with ease, and looked down at them in his hands.

Megatron laughed in amusement while Optimus clenched his fists, Hot Shot clenched his dental plates together, and Red Alert just felt helpless to save them.

"WOOHOO! I FOUND IT!" shouted Cyclonus a few seconds later while digging through the rubble.

"GO ON! SCAN MY IMAGE!" shouted Cyclonus as he activated the Minicon.

When Cyclonus combined with his new Minicon, he had transformed into his vehicle mode and shot at the Autobots. They barely dodged his powerful attack. A large crater soon appeared next to the large pile of rocks and debris that had collapsed on the mystery mech, Alexis, Rad, and Carlos, showing just how powerful he was with a Minicon now in his possession.

"This exercise appears to be a waste of a Minicon, but at least the Autobots didn't get it. Return to base immediately." said Megatron as he soon warped away with the rest of the Decepticons following his lead.

"Heeey Optimus! Sorry about the mess, I hope it doesn't wreck your recovery operation!" said Cyclonus mockingly, as he laughed before he was warped away.

"No! EMBER! MAKESHIFT!" yelled Hot Shot.

"Hot Shot! We'll get them back, don't worry. Right now we have to rescue he others." said Optimus, snapping Hot Shot out of it a little.

They all rushed toward the rockpile, but soon stopped when they saw it shake and stir.

The mystery mech suddenly busted out of the pile with Alexis, Carlos, and Rad safe in hand.

"Is everyone alright?" asked the mystery mech, talking mainly to the three teens.

"Yeah, thanks..." said Rad.

"But! Where's Ember?!" asked Alexis worriedly looking around.

"She and Makeshift were taken by the Decepticons..." Hot Shot said sadly.

Alexis gasped along with Rad and Carlos.

"Oh man, no way..." said Carlos devastated.

"We'll get them back..." said Red Alert.

"Nice to meet you too, guys..." said the mystery mech looking down at the teens, feeling bad for letting Ember slip from his grasp and wanting to brighten the mood a little.

Optimus cleared his throat to get the three teens' attention "You kids can get to know Smokescreen back at the base. Now that you're all safe, we need to get back to the base and figure out where the Decepticons are hiding so that we can rescue Ember." said Optimus before transforming into his vehicle mode.

The rest of the Autobots, including Smokescreen, followed Optimus' lead and transformed into their vehicle modes, while Alexis, Rad, and Carlos hopped into Optimus' cab. They soon were warped away, back to Autobot Headquarters once again.

* * *

**Tricity: Okie dokie, Ember is once again the damsel in distress...**

**Ember: ...Why do you do this to me?**

**Tricity: Aw, it'll be worth it you'll see, it adds excitement and adventure for you ^-^. And, it'll all lead up to SOMETHING exciting and unexpected about your past and stuff XP.**

**Ember: ...Fine, whatever...I know I have no choice or say in my storyline anyway...**

**Tricity: Yep! So just sit back and relax will ya?**

**Ember: …...I hate you. **

**Tricity: Aw, I love you too :3.**


	7. Warp Me to the Moon

**Mi-chan: Hey hey heeey X3! Finally got around to this chapter =w=. I've been busy with art, school, and other crap, as well as three newer fanfictions in progress for my other account with my Twins sis Elektra, and I've kinda had NO inspiration for this until now sooo…yeah. Anyways, thanks for all the reviews and +faves TTwTT! It makes me soo happy! Enjoy this long awaited chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 7:

Warp Me to the Moon

The Decepticons were suddenly warped onto a platform at the Decepticon base on the Earth's Moon. As they all stepped off the platform, Cyclonus giggled his crazy giggle as he patted his Minicon on the head.

"Ooo-hoo! Daddy has big plans for you!" Cyclonus told his new Minicon named Drill Bit, still patting him on the head.

Starscream mentally rolled his optics and looked down at his hands where Ember and Makeshift were. Ember was still knocked out cold, but Makeshift had come out of stasis lock after warping onto the platform of the warp-room and was struggling to get free from Starscream's grasp.

Megatron looked back at Starscream and walked over to him smirking slightly.

Starscream looked up at him, awaiting orders.

"Hand the Minicon and Human here Starscream." Megatron said holding out his hands.

Starscream put the Human and Minicon into Megatron's hands without question. Megatron just smirked and was soon on his way to his quarters with Makeshift and Ember in each hand.

Makeshift continued to struggle and beep frantically, but with a light squeeze from Megatron, enough to crack Makeshift's armor, Makeshift stopped struggling (much to Megatron's satisfaction).

Megatron soon arrived at his quarters and soon found a special cage for Makeshift, soon violently throwing the Minicon inside the cage and pressing a button on the cage to bring the shield up around the cage walls. Megatron chuckled darkly when the Minicon tried to escape the cage, but only ended up hurting himself.

He approached his desk and placed Ember on the table, soon running a scan to check and see if she was still alive. When the scan was over, he knew she wasn't dead, but she was going to die if he didn't patch up her split-open head. He growled with annoyance, he didn't want her dying on him yet, he needed her as a hostage to get the Minicons from Prime.

He soon placed Leader One on the desk next to Ember and called Demolisher through his comlink.

"Demolisher, I need you to go down to Earth and get a couple of things for me." Megatron said through the comlink.

Demolisher jumped slightly, but answered back through the comlink transmission "Uh…like what sir?"

"I need you to go to a Human Store down on Earth and buy some medical supplies." said Megatron back through the transmission.

"Yes sir, but…what will I do for Earth currency?" Demolisher asked.

Megatron growled "I don't care! Just figure something out you incompetent oaf! And HURRY UP!" he said angrily through the transmission.

Demolisher cowered in fear at Megatron's tone "Y-yes sir! Right away sir!" He said in slight fear as he ran to the warp gate and set in some coordinates before warping down to Earth to get the medical supplies Megatron needed.

Megatron cut the comlink transmission with Demolisher and looked down at Ember, almost curiously. There was something about her…he couldn't put his finger on it…but something about her seemed different than most of the humans he had encountered.

Ember suddenly stirred in her sleep, soon opening her eyes, her vision hazy, she groaned in pain.

"R-Red Alert?" Ember asked, seeing a red blur of optics in the darkness.

Megatron smirked "Try again."

Ember's eyes widened slightly weakly sitting up, soon growling in pain and laying her head back down.

"Megatron…how in the heck did I get stuck with you?" she partly mumbled.

"You can thank Cyclonus for finding you under the rocks that collapsed on you in that large cave we were in." Megatron responded.

Ember groaned in annoyance, placing her hand on her head "I really hate that psychopath…"

Megatron just chuckled slightly.

Ember soon felt the blood on her head, and looked at her hand, seeing blood in the light Megatron's optics emitted. She frowned "Aw…CurAP." (A/N: translation: crap)

"It's going to be alright." Megatron said with no emotion.

"Yeah right…why should I believe you?" Ember said with almost no emotion.

"I'm going to repair your wounds human, I need you alive as a hostage. I'm not going to let you die on me." Megatron said seriously.

Ember took a shaky breathe before exhaling deeply, she closed her eyes, a bit more calm "Even if you could repair my wounds…how would you do that? I mean really…you're a gigantic robot with gigantic hands…."

Megatron crossed his arms over his chest "You'll see soon enough human…Demolisher should be here soon with the medical supplies I need to repair your head wound…"

Ember sighed "Even if I am your hostage that needs my wounds repaired…why are you treating me so nice?"

Megatron snorted "Would you rather me torture you after your wounds are repaired?"

Ember opened her eyes to look at him and smiled nervously "Heh…nono..It's cool….you can treat me nice…"

Megatron chuckled and snorted slightly at her response "I may treat you 'nicely' human…but remember your place…" he said in a very strict tone.

Ember continued to smile at him nervously "Yes sir…"

Megatron smirked in satisfaction, he knew this human valued her life…so it would be entertaining to mock and tease her during the days she would spend at the Decepticon Moon Base.

Megatron soon heard a knock at his door, soon commanding the door to slide open. His quarters room door slid open to reveal Demolisher's Minicon, Blackout, carrying five bags of groceries full of Medical supplies.

Leader One soon walked over to Blackout and took the medical supplies from him. Leader One then said his brief goodbye to Blackout and ran over to Megatron's side, soon handing the bags over to Megatron.

Megatron then set the bags of medical supplies down next to Ember. After he did that, Leader One leapt onto Megatron's desk walking over next to Ember.

Megatron's optics began to dim in concentration, and soon, right before Ember's eyes, a tall man with jet-black hair with purple streaks throughout it, appeared in front of her. He stared down at Ember with his deep red eyes, Leader One soon turning on Megatron's desk lamp and shining it down at the both of them. The man had a purple shirt with a dark green Decepticon insignia in the middle of it, also wearing a pair of slightly torn jeans.

Ember began to panic "Wh-Who-? ! H-How..? ! What! ?" she stuttered

The man smirked, showing fangs he had hidden behind the frown he had previously had "Relax human, it's me."

Ember instantly recognized his voice and she raised an eyebrow in confusion "Megatron? But how did you-?"

Megatron smirked and walked over to the bag of medical supplies, rummaging through the bags for the appropriate tools "It's a holoform. It's what Cybertronians use to blend in with the alien species around them when necessary. And it's also useful for times like this…" Megatron soon pushed her down to a position where she was laying down more "Now hold still…this shouldn't take long if you cooperate…"

Ember relaxed and closed her eyes, soon feeling the pricks and stings from the needle Megatron used to sew up the gash in her head. He also made her take some pain pills to help the swelling in her head go down. When he was finally finished patching Ember up, Megatron stood up and his holoform soon disappeared and his optics glowed briefly before he looked down at Ember in his robot mode.

"Alright…I've finished your repairs…" Megatron said in a monotone voice.

Ember opened her eyes and sat up slowly, feeling a bit better…but still feeling lightheaded "I never thought I'd say this Megatron…but….thanks."

Megatron smirked very slightly "You're welcome…"

Ember looked around the room before looking up at Megatron "…Uhm…so uh…where am I going to sleep? And uhm…not get bored..?" she asked him nervously.

Megatron looked at her growling out a slight sigh "I'll have Demolisher get you the things you need to keep you quiet and content…for all our sakes."

Ember forced out a smile "Thanks..er…Megatron..sir."

Megatron nodded and soon walked over to the exit of his room "I'll be back…I have some business to attend to…" he said before he left his quarters.

Ember sighed and sat down boredly, soon looking over at Leader One who was watching her like a hawk. She looked at him slightly curious.

"Why are you staying here? Why aren't you going with Megatron?"

He seemed to snort slightly _"I'm not going anywhere unless Lord Megatron needs me. And I'm definitely not leaving you alone just yet…I want to make sure your injury isn't too severe…"_

Ember sighed slightly, but then perked up slightly and looked at him in slight bewilderment "Whoawhoawhoa…back up…Did I just hear what I think I heard…?

"_Is that injury taking a toll on your processing Ember? …What are you implying?"_

Ember looked at him surprised and pointed at him "See! ? SEE! ? I KNEW it! You DO care about me!"

Leader One blushed very slightly and seemed to huff as he crossed his arms over his chest _"You're delirious Ember…I care NOTHING for you….I'm only doing Lord Megatron a favor by keeping an optic on you so HE doesn't have to…you're reading too much into what I say…"_

Ember smirked slightly "Oh yeah..? Well then, why do you keep calling me by my name instead of calling me 'human'?

Leader One growled and shot his laser right next to Ember and glared at her _"Sit down…shut up…and wait until Lord Megatron comes back…you're giving me a processor ache."_

Ember sat down and smiled slightly _"I'll take that answer as a confirmation to my theory then."_

"_Ember…are you alright?" _Luna's voice suddenly sounded with concern.

"_Luna..? Oh wow…it's really good to hear your voice again."_ She thought with feelings of relief flowing toward Luna _"Yeah…I'm okay. What about you…I mean…of course you're alright NOW and everything….but…why were you so quiet for so long?"_

_"Lets just say I was busy with something... And also, you were knocked out for quite a bit... I can only talk to you when you're conscious anyway."_ She told her.

_"Busy...? What could you possibly be busy with..?" _Ember asked her curiously.

_"Ember, there's a reason I reside within the back of your mind... and one of those reasons is I have to contain something..." _Luna told her slightly nervous to Ember's reaction.

_"Okay...now you're starting to really worry me...what're you talking about..?"_ Ember thought with concern.

_"Please don't worry about it Ember... you'll be fine... I just pray that you'll never have to find out about the dark power I have chosen to hold back..." _Luna said softly

Ember was about to press Luna further for more answers, but was suddenly interrupted by Makeshift.

"_Ember!_" Makeshift called out from his cage "_Are you alright?_"

Ember crawled to the edge of Megatron's desk and looked to Makeshift in his cage "I'm fine. It's you I'm worried about..."

"_Funny, coming from the person that could have a severe head injury. Ember, please, whatever you do, stay strong." _He told her with a worried tone.

"Makeshift, I'll be fine, Megatron did fix my injury to the best of his ability after all... He needs us both to be alive for a bargaining ship...as long as we're hostages...we should be fine." She reassured him.

"_Ember, you're wrong... I have a feeling Megatron will eventually try and reprogram me to be his slave... that's the last thing I want... not only because my free-will will be taken from me...but because then you will be alone in this..._" Makeshift told her with utmost concern.

"Makeshift...I wouldn't be as alone as one would think if that were to happen..." She reassured him.

Makeshift was confused as to what she meant, but as Megatron walked back into the room, he was forced to be silent and was left with his thoughts once again.

*****Back at the Autobot Base**

"Optimus, we've detected Decepticon activity in a city in Colorado." Red Alert told him seriously.

"Is there any confirmation of Ember being there?" Optimus asked him.

"No, Ember is not there... It seems Demolisher has been making frequent visits to the local stores for supplies... But why?" Answered and wondered Alexis.

"It's possible Megatron is trying to keep Ember alive... He must be trying to make her as comfortable as possible to avoid her being an uncooperative hostage... Otherwise, he knows she'll just push him into hurting her...possibly killing her...then she would be no use to him." Explained Optimus. "We can only hope Ember will cooperate long enough until we find and rescue her..."

"Please Ember... just hold on. We'll find you soon enough..." Hot Shot said quietly.

*****Decepticon Moon Base**

Demolisher arrived at the base with a bed, food, water, a couple of video games with a video game console, and some spare clothes for Ember.

Cyclonus just laughed at him as he walked down the hallway to Megatron's quarters "It seems you've upgraded a rank Demolisher~ Errand boy suites you just fine~!" He said laughing hysterically.

"Shut up Cyclonus! I'm happy to do anything Megatron tells me to do!" He said angrily before soon walking into Megatron's quarters "Megatron sir, I've got the things you asked for."

Megatron nodded at him "Good, put all of it in the human's cage..."

"Yes sir." Demolisher said obediately, soon bringing Ember's things to her cage that was situated next to Makeshift's cage. While Demolisher was out getting her things, Ember was less than amused when Megatron took ahold of her, preparing to put her in the cage. She protested slightly, but nonetheless, had no choice in the matter. Ember was just happy to be closer to Makeshift, and that Megatron took the initiative to get her a place to sleep, food, water, clothes, and some entertainment.

"Thanks Demolisher..." Ember said quietly as he arranged her area in her cage so that it was more functional for her.

"You're welcome human..." He said quietly back, soon enough, leaving the room with permission from Megatron.

Ember sat on the bed Megatron had provided for her and looked to Makeshift with a nod, as if to say "Everything will be alright", before soon playing the Nintindo DS she had for entertainment.

*****Back at the Autobot Base**

Hot Shot was restless, more so than usual. He continued to train in the training room, nearly and completely destroying each target that he faced.

After an hour of training, and no word back from Optimus or Red Alert, he angrily threw his gun down onto the ground with an angry yell.

"Easy there Hot Shot, your weapons can defend you, but I can't say it's the same when it comes to the weapons defending themselves." Smokescreen said, walking in when Hot Shot had thrown his weapon on the ground in frustration.

Hot Shot looked to Smokescreen in frustration "Why couldn't I go to Colorado with Red Alert and Optimus?" he asked raising his voice a little. "I admit I've been restless since Ember's capture... but I don't think it'll effect my judgement if we do face the Decepticons."

"And that's where you're wrong Hot Shot." Smokescreen said seriously "Ever since we tracked Decepticon movement in Colorado, you've been nothing but restless. Optimus and I both know for a fact that if you see any of the Decepticons, you're bound to blow a gasket and attack." He sighed and put a comforting hand on the yellow Autobot's shoulder "Look, we'll find her, you can count on it. Think about how Ember would feel if you were in her place and you in hers..."

"I just can't stand it Smokescreen... I know there's a possibility Megatron's treating her well... but... I can't get that image of her being hurt out of my head..." He said with a sad look in his optics.

"I'm sure she's a strong young lady Hot Shot..." He said in comfort before smiling and patting his back "Now, how about some Energon? I bet you could use some good sustinence for your systems."

Hot Shot smiled a little and nodded" Yeah...sounds good. Thanks buddy..."

The two of them soon took an Energon break, dicussing further matters amoungst one another.

*****The Next Day, Decepticon Moon Base**

It was around noon time, and Ember was awoken by the Minicon alarm on the moon base. She groaned slightly and sat up in her bed, her eyes soon fully open with the realization that it could be a Minicon alarm.

Starscream soon walked into the room with a monotone look "I trust you're comfortable, human."

She looked at him, unamused "I would be more comfortable in me staying here if you let Makeshift go."

"Nice try, but I'm not about to let him go, because I know he'll just set you free so you can both...'attempt' to escape. And even if you did manage to escape, you would surely die if you left a certain area of the base..." Starscream smirked "And we can't have that, can we?" He said before taking out a remote and pointing it toward her cage, pressing a button, putting an electric energy field around Ember's cage.

Ember frowned at the mech "If you're so sure of me not escaping...why put an energy field around my cage?"

"Because I know there is more to you than what Megatron, or any of the others know..." He said before he exited the room, the door sliding shut behind him when he left.

Ember was confused as to what he meant by that, but nonetheless, shrugged it off. Now that Leader One was no longer guarding them, and the Decepticon base was obviously free of any mech whatsoever, it was time to try and make an escape.

She looked to Makeshift in the other cage "Makeshift! You awake?"

Makeshift stood up, and nodded with a beep _"Yes."_

Ember nodded with a smirk "Good. It's time we tried to make our escape."

_"I agree on this matter...but how do you suggest we do so? There is an energy field around both of our cages..."_ Makeshift asked.

"I don't really know...you've tried your weapons already...I've tried inanimate objects against the energy shield already...they don't pass through, they just bounce off..." She said thoughtfully.

_"And don't forget, Starscream said that even if you do escape, you can't leave a certain area of the base or you'll die..." _added Luna.

"Which means we must be in space or under water!" Ember said out loud, confusing Makeshift a little _"Luna...I've been thinking about what you said...about you holding back a dark power... If what you say is true...and I do hold a dark power deep within me... Is there a possibilty I hold some power that is parallel to that dark power, or maybe just enough to break out of here?"_

Luna thought about it for a moment before nodding slightly _"The probabilty of that is promising..."_

Ember smirked and nodded "Alright then, lets do this!" she said before she attempted to punch a bar of the cage, only to recoil and wave her hand around in pain, rubbing it soon after. "Damn...that really hurt..."

_"If you wish to access a power that you hold, you must focus Ember..." _Luna said.

_"Please Ember...don't strain yourself...we might just have to wait until the Autobots come and-"_

"No." Ember said cutting off Makeshift's sentence "I'm not about to sit around like some damsel and do nothing when I have a perfectly good opportunity to get out of here." She told him, getting in a stance to ram the cage. "If I focus...I know I can do this..." She said before she began to focus more, feeling a sense of energy welling up within her before she rammed up against the cage door with all of her might.

Makeshift's optics widened as he watched the cage bend outward as she rammed it, the hinges of the cage being bent where the cage door was, now just hanging there.

Ember rubbed her arm, wincing slightly, soon looking at the door and smiling "I...I did it! No way!"

_"Ember...how did you..?"_asked Makeshift in awe.

"I have no idea... But now all I have left to do is get that electric shield out of the way." Ember said before getting in a ramming stance once again, focusing her energy before running at the shield with a slight battle cry, soon being stuck inside the shield, gritting her teeth as it electricuted her, yelling out and closing her eyes tightly as she pushed with all her might through the shield and came out the other side of it, the shield still up around the cage, but malfunctioning very slightly.

Makeshift watched as she landed on the ground roughly, panting heavily, looking to be hurt _"Ember! Are you alright?" _He asked her with deep concern in his voice.

Ember attempted to weakly get off of the floor, her clothes a bit damaged from the electricity, getting up into a seated position, panting slightly, holding her chest slightly "That hurt...worse than last time..."

_"Ember, you need to rest! The damage to your body is too extensive!" _ Luna said warningly, seeming to be struggling with something.

Ember weakly, but with all the energy she had left, got up to a standing position "There's no way I'm giving up now..." She said in a shaky voice.

_"Ember-!" _Luna said before she made a slight gasp and her presence seemed to disappear.

Ember began to shudder slightly as a dark power seemed to consume her, a dark aura growing slightly around her form. She felt a power that she had never felt before, standing up more strongly and looking toward Makeshift's cage with a deep hatred that burned in her now deep red eyes. She walked over to the cage in a steady pace before quickly and strongly putting her hand through the electric shield and grabbing a bar to his cage door, the electricity sparking all around her, the shield trying to hinder her from doing anything, but only serving to make her stronger it seemed. She suddenly ripped the cage door off it's hinges and threw it aside, looking to Makeshift and holding out her hand to him, the electric energy field gone.

Makeshift was weary of Ember now...feeling as if she had a completely different personality about her...

"We must leave this place...it is fitting to our needs...but we still hold connections to the Autobots...and to Earth." Ember said, still holding her hand out to him, an aura still about her, her voice a bit darker than before, having more of a metallic touch to it also.

Makeshift hestitantly took her hand with his gun-like arm. When he touched her, he suddenly gained a boost of energy and perked up a bit more slightly. Soon jumping out of the cage and looking to her with a nod.

_"Where do you suggest we go, Ember?" _asked Makeshift.

"To the warpgate, do you have an idea on where it might be?" Ember said, her abnormal voice still present along with everything else.

_"No, but if I hack into the mainframe of Megatron's computer, I could probably find the blueprint of the base, and find the room that holds the warpgate." _Makeshift explained.

Ember nodded "Do it."

_"Affirmative." _Makeshift said before making his way up to Megatron's desk, soon hacking into the mainframe of his computer, and getting the blueprints downloaded. He soon jumped off of the desk and nodded at her before he transformed. Soon, he flew over to the door panel and bumped into the panel so it would press the button to open the door.

When the door opened, Ember ran through the doorway and Makeshift flew out through it.

Now that they were both in the hallway it was time to find the room where the warpgate was located.

* * *

**Mi-chan: Now that Ember and Makeshift are well on their way to escape, will they get to the Warpgate before the Decepticons return to the Moon Base? What is this dark power that Ember now possesses? And will she ever return to her normal self? Find out in the Next Chapter~! Please Review!**


	8. Secrets Revealed

**Mi-chan: Finally got this thing finished...sheesh. Sorry for the wait! Here you guys go~! Enjoy :D!**

* * *

Chapter 8:

Secrets Revealed

Ember continued to walk down the hallways with Makeshift until they finally reached the Warpgate room.

Ember looked around "So...this is the warpgate room... The Decepticons should really clean-up their facility."

Makeshift watched as the aura around her seemed to grow a bt, sweatdropping slightly _"Ember...why is that aura around you-"_

"It is because I grow increasingly annoyed and agitated at the current situation... The longer I'm here... the angrier I get... The fact that I was captured irritates me." Ember said cutting him off, in a monotone and slightly annoyed tone. She soon looked to him with a monotone look "I think it's time we got to work on trying to get use of the warpgate so we can get out of here."

_"Understood." _Makeshift said before transforming, and flying up to the control panel, letting Ember hold onto him as he lifted her up to the control panel before transforming again, and getting to work on setting the warpgate coordinates to Lincoln, Nebraska.

About 10 minutes later, they saw the warpgate powering up, Makeshift looking a little panicked _"I had nothing to do with the warpgate coming online! They must be coming back from the mission!" _He said with urgency in his voice.

Ember grabbed Makeshift's arm and hid with him behind an old computer part that was set on the console.

Megatron warped onto the warping platform first, Starscream, Cyclonus, and Demolisher following in suite once he had walked off the platform.

Megatron smirked and looked at the Minicon panel within his hand "It seems we have yet another Minicon in our possession~" he said in a pleased tone.

Demolisher nodded and smiled at his leader "Congratulations Megatron, sir."

Megatron smirked and nodded at his troops "Good work Men. Go take a well deserved break while I go and check on our prisonor." He said before he walked out of the room.

The others soon followed in suite, going to go get some well deserved Energon and talk amoungst themselves. Once Ember and Makeshift were sure they had gone, they went back over to the console to type in the needed information.

"Quickly Makeshift...we have little time to spare." Ember said a bit quieter.

Makeshift nodded and quickened his pace in typing the codes into the console, soon getting a green light, and the Warpgate coming online.

Megatron was on his way to his quarters to check on Ember and Makeshift, when soon enough, he found that Ember and Makeshift had escaped. He punched the wall next to him, showing his fangs as he gritted his dental plates in pure anger "CURSES!" he said angrily before setting the base alarm off and letting his troops know the two had escaped.

Not long after Makeshift and Ember had gotten off the console, a very loud alarm sounded.

_"That would be our que to get out!" _said Makeshift urgently before he made a run for it to the Warpgate platform with Ember following after him.

Starscream and Cyclonus had just gotten to the Warpgate room when Makeshift and Ember warped out of the base.

"Oh no you don't!" Starscream said as he lept into the warpgate after they had warped out, causing him to be warped to the same quoordinates before the warpgate shut off.

"Wonderful..." said Cyclonus in an annoyed tone before he rushed over to the console and scanned over the information as to where they had warped to.

*****Lincoln, Nebraska**

It was around evening time by the looks of the sky. Ember and Makeshift were now back home, next to the mountains that were close to the Autobot Base.

Ember looked to Makeshift with a nod "Well done...you have my thanks." She said just before she fell unconscious, the aura around her disappearing.

Makeshift caught her in his arms _"Ember! ...Ember! Hang on!"_ He said pleadingly before he soon heard someone warp in behind him, soon seeing Starscream_ "...Primus...we just can't catch a break." _He said before he picked up Ember and ran as fast as he could.

"Running will get you nowhere Minicon! It's a futile effort!" Starscream said before he gave chase.

As Makeshift was running, he noticed a cave in the rockface on the side of the mountain, and ran towards the cave, soon running into it and contiuing to run until he was deep inside where Starscream could no longer get to him or Ember.

Starscream was far too big to fit in the cave, soon angrily punching the mountain "CURSE YOU MINICON!" He said angrily, before growling "Megatron isn't going to like this..." He said before he warped back to base.

Makeshift soon relayed a beacon to his and Ember's location, hoping the Autobot Base would find it...

*****Inside the Autobot Base, The Command Center**

"Optimus, I've done some thinking, and I've calmed down a bit... Just...please...let me go to Colorado with you today. I know it might not do you much good, but if there's any chance we'll find Ember there...I want to be one of the first to see if she's alright." Hot Shot said to Optimus in a calm and pleading tone.

Before Optimus could answer him, an alert sounded from the Monitor.

"Optimus! You're not going to believe this!" Red Alert said typing into the console quickly.

"What is it, Red Alert?" Optimus asked.

"I've picked up an S.O.S. signal from Makeshift! And it's not far from here! I can easily lock onto Makeshift and warp him to the base!" Red Alert said homing in on Makeshift's quoordinates and showing them on the Monitor.

"Then what're you waiting for? !" Hot Shot said happily and with great relief in his voice, and some worry mixed in all at once.

"Right, Transporting now." Red Alert said, typing into the console and bringing up a security camera in the warpgate room so they could see when Makeshift and Ember warped into the base.

On the monitor, Optimus, Hot Shot, Red Alert, Smokescreen, Alexis, and the three Minicons watched as Makeshift was warped in with Ember in his arms.

"Aw no! Ember!" said Hot Shot as he rushed to the warpgate platform.

"I'll go get Rad and Carlos." Alexis said before she rushed out of the command center to find the two teenage boys.

Optimus and Red Alert rushed after Hot Shot to the warpgate platform.

Hot Shot soon ran into the warp gate room. Soon kneeling and looking to Ember in Makeshift's arms, taking her limp form from Makeshift and into both of his hands carefully, shaking slightly in anger and sadness for his dear friend "Ember...no..."

When Red Alert and Optimus ran into the room, Hot Shot stood up and walked over to Red Alert with a solumn and sad look on his face "Red Alert...please...tell me she'll be alright."

Red Alert quickly scanned her with some sort of medical tool, checking over the readings with a monotone look "She's severely damaged, but she's still alive nonetheless. I can't do much good with her here, I'll need her to go to the infirmary so I can help her further." He looked to Hot Shot "Let's go Hot Shot." He said before making a quickened pace out of the room and to the infirmary.

Hot Shot nodded "Right." He soon quickly followed after him to the infirmary.

"Optimus!" said Rad, as he, Alexis, and Carlos entered the room with their Minicons "Where's Ember? Is she alright?"

Optimus looked to them with a monotone look "She's in Red Alert's care now... All we can do now is hope and pray she'll be back to normal soon..."

Makeshift walked up to the humans and Minicons with a saddened look _"Ember...please be alright...please make it through..." _ He beeped sadly.

Highwire, Sureshock, and Grindor all put a hand on him, saying some comforting words to him.

Optimus couldn't help but worry about her himself... _"Please...by Primus...let her live..." _He thought.

*****Much later**

Red Alert walked out of the infirmary, Optimus looking at him expectantly, along with the three teens and four Minicon partners.

"How is she?" Optimus asked, slightly hesitant.

"She'll be fine, but it will take quite some time for her body to heal, especially her lungs, they took the most damage..." said Red Alert.

Optimus looked at Ember through the window, with Hot Shot sitting at her bedside "Thank you, Red Alert..."

The three Humans and four Minicon partners looked through a window that looked into the infirmary that reached very close to the floor.

"Poor Ember...how did she get so hurt?" Wondered Alexis.

"I bet you Megatron had something to do with this. I bet he tortured her." Carlos said angrily.

Rad looked up to Optimus "Could that be true Optimus? Could Megatron have done this..?"

Optimus clenched one of his fists tightly "I don't know Rad...I really don't know..."

"By the looks of it, she was severely electricuted... She's very lucky she doesn't have any brain damage..." Red Alert said.

"It had to have been Megatron! That creep! I just want to plant a bomb in his CPU and teach him a lesson!" said Carlos angrily.

Optimus looked back into the infirmary window, watching as Ember's chest rose and fell weakly, an oxygen mask attached to her as well as an IV needle.

Alexis looked to Optimus worriedly "Optimus...I'm worried about Max...Ember's adoptive Mother... I wouldn't be surprised if she reported Ember missing..."

Optimus mentally sighed...this would be a problem he knew he couldn't escape, especially since he knew it was likely that Hot Shot wouldn't leave Ember's side, and he knew how he felt, he couldn't help but feel the protective fatherly instincts kick-in within him, feeling as if he could beat the slag out of Megatron and ask him why he would do such a thing to her...

"I have no choice but to tell Max what's going on...and let her in on the secret." Optimus said seriously.

All of the Teens looked at him in surprise "Optimus...are you sure?" asked Rad.

"Yes. We have no other choice. Otherwise there will be too many questions asked and unanswered. Max would most likely never trust Ember again especially if Ember couldn't tell her the cause of her injury when she could return home." Optimus explained.

"Would you like one of us to come with you, Optimus?" asked Alexis.

"That won't be necessary, Alexis." He looked to Red Alert "I'll be going now Red Alert, look after things while I'm gone."

Red Alert nodded "Yes sir, Optimus."

Optimus soon walked away, on his way to see Ember's Sister/Adoptive Mother, Max.

Hot Shot watched Ember as she breathed peacefully, yet weakly. He gently took a finger and gently brushed some hair that had fallen in front of her face, and put it behind her ear. He couldn't help but notice that, even though she was asleep, how beautiful and peaceful she looked, causing him to blush very slightly. He mentally sighed, continuing to watch her, in deep thought about many things.

***At Ember's and Max's residence

Max was worried, Ember had been missing for a good day and a half. She had called the police when Ember failed to show up at home at a normal time, and even went as far as to walk from the few neighbors' house's that she did know of to ask if they saw her or anything unusual in the neighborhood as of late. She didn't come up with much during her search, and was tempted to print out a bunch of fliers and possibly even contact the news station by the end of the week if Ember still failed to show up.

Max was cooking at the moment, worried out of her mind for her adoptive daughter/sister... Not knowing what else to do except to let the police do their job, do what she could, and go about life as much as she was able to. It wasn't long before she heard a knock at the door, instantly stopping her cooking and turning off the fire on the stove to go see who was at the door, hoping it was someone that had news on Ember.

She opened the door, seeing a tall, well built man, looking to be in his thirties or fourties, having the most beautiful goldish-yellow eyes she had ever seen, and having dark blue hair. He looked to her seriously, yet having a gentle look to him.

"Hello, my name is Orion, and I have some information on your daughter, Ember, that I'd like to share with you." The man said, trying to sound as casual as he could.

Even though she felt relief wash over her, she was quick to be cautious of the man, raising her eyebrow at him, a slightly unimpressed look on her face "Oh yeah..? Then what's she look like?"

"She's about anywhere from five feet four inches to five feet six inches. She has black hair with an orange streak on her right side, and she has a red eye color. She has told me that you think of her as a younger sister, and she thinks of you as her older sister, and that you adopted her when she was 8 years old." Orion told her seriously.

Max's eyes widened slightly before suddenly grabbing Orion by the jacket and pulling him inside quickly and roughly, surprising Orion a bit, before shutting the door behind him and pinning him towards the wall by his arm.

"Who are you?" Max whispered sharply as well as darkly "I know nothing about you, and yet you know things about Ember I haven't given any information about. If you have hurt her in any way, or you have her kidnapped in some warehouse... SO HELP ME-"

"Please...there's no need for this." He said calmly "I know exactly where she is, and I will gladly take you to go and see her."

Max narrowed her eyes at him and gripped his arm tighter "Then WHY didn't you bring her HERE?" she asked darkly and suspciously.

Orion looked into her eyes "Because she is no condition to be away from where she is-"

"I KNEW IT! You did hurt her!" Max said cutting him off. She raised her hand to slap him across the face "You SON of a BI-"

Orion cut her off by catching her hand as she was about to slap him across the face, looking deep into her eyes with his own "I didn't hurt her. To be honest... I don't know what happened to her. I came here to tell you that she is safe, and that she under my medic's care. Max, I need you to come with me somewhere... somewhere where everything will start to make sense in time." He told her with utmost sincerity in his voice.

Max gently put her hand down as Orion loosened his grip, looking at him with a mixed emotions "I should call the police on you..."

"I will not stop you if you choose to do so. But please, Max, I know where Ember is, I want to take you to her... and you have my word, I will never hurt you, or Ember in any way. Let me take you to her." He told her with a soft, truthful tone.

Max continued to look into his eyes, unsure of what he was telling her, half of her thinking he was totally insane, but the other half of her thinking that he could be telling the truth, that she could see Ember again...and know that her little sister is alright. She finally sighed and looked to him seriously "Alright...fine. Just let me get a few things before we go..." she said before she walked to the living room with her eyes on him almost the whole time, soon getting her purse and slinging it over her shoulder and looking to him, cautious. "Lead the way..."

Orion nodded, and soon led Max to a large Semi-Truck parked outside next to the curb, opening her door for her before he got in himself on the driver's side. Soon enough, he drove back toward the base.

Optimus/Orion drove to a back area of the Autobot Base where a secret passage soon opened up from the rockface, making Max a little anxious and worried once they drove into the base and the passage door closed behind them.

When Optimus/Orion came to a stop inside the base hallway they were currently in, Max looked to him a bit cautiously.

"Why did we stop? We just got here." Max said putting her purse closer to where she reach into it quickly, if need be.

"There's no need to be worried." Orion said before his form seemed to disentigrate away, scaring Max half to death "Don't be alarmed, just please step out of the cab." said Optimus' voice from the dashboard and through the speakers around Max.

Max instantly opened the cab door and scrambled out of Optimus' cab, backing into a wall and taking out a taser from her purse and pointing her taser at the Semi "Who are you? !" She said in utter panic, fear, and confusion "What is this? !"

Optimus transformed into his robot mode and kneeled slightly, looking at her with soft optics "Please, don't be afraid, I'm not going to hurt you."

Max shakily continued to hold her taser out in front of her "Wh-who...who are you? What do you want?"

"Please, Calm yourself. Max, I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Optimus Prime, and I am the leader of the Autobots, a faction of Cybertronians from Cybertron. Ember has been a dear friend to me and my comrads that inhabit this base. Max, I know you must have a lot of questions, but please, let me first take you to see Ember." Optimus explained to her in a serious, yet compassionate tone.

Max looked up at him, swallowing a slight catch in her throat. After about five minutes, she shakily took her taser and put it away in her purse, adrenaline still seemingly pumping throughout. She looked to Optimus in a serious, yet a still slightly nervous look to her eyes "Take me to her then...please." she said in a serious, yet concerned and soft tone.

Optimus held out his hand to her to hop onto "Would you like to sit on my shoulder? It would be fas-"

"No." she said quickly before looking away and her tone changing "No... Just... let's take this one step at a time shall we?" she said with a slight humorless chuckle.

Optimus nodded understandingly before standing up "Alright then, this way." he said softly before leading her toward the Med-Bay.

Max hesitated slightly before following after him to the Med-Bay.

*****Decepticon Moon Base**

Megatron slammed his fist into the wall he was nearest to, looking to Starscream with his optics glowing dangerously.

"How could this happen?" the Decepticon Leader asked darkly "There is no way they could've gotten out of there!" he yelled angrily.

"Megatron, I have reason to believe that the human girl, isn't as human as we've been made to believe." Starscream said in his usual monotone voice.

Megatron looked to Starscream with an intrigued, and curious expression on his face "Oh? And what makes you think that she isn't as human as one would think?"

"I had taken the liberty to have Swindle attach a security camera near the area of the cages." he said before showing Megatron a hologram of the footage from a device he had in his hand, the security camera had witnessed everything, and now, the footage showed Megatron exactly what had occured. This caused Megatron's frown to twist into an evil smirk and chuckle evilly at the end of the footage. "I had my suspicions Lord Megatron, but I did not want to confront you about them until I had proof." he finished.

"I see..." Megatron said before smirking and scoffing slightly "I'm rather impressed Starscream, you have done well."

"If I may ask, Lord Megatron..."

"Yes?"

"What will you do? Now that you know she holds that kind of power?" Starscream asked, genuinely curious.

"I'd think it would be obvious, Starscream..." Megatron said with a monotone look before smirking again "I will sieze control of her power, and take what is rightfully mine." his optics flashed dangerously with evil intent.

*****Autobot Base**

Optimus had finally arrived in the hallway next to the Med-Bay where Alexis, Carlos, Rad, and the three Minicon partners waited. The three teens and their Minicons soon turned their attention to Optimus and the new female that was now in the base.

Max was surprised to see the three teens there, and was weary of the Minicons nearby as well. Alexis was the first to say something and step up to her.

"Hi, Max... I know we've never met, but my name's Alexis. I'm a friend of Ember's, and so are Rad and Carlos." She said gesturing to said teen boy "I know this must be a lot to take in at once, but, I just wanted to let you know... that Ember is in good hands."

"Yeah, the Autobots don't mean any harm, they've helped us out a lot." added Rad.

Max looked to them seriously, a slightly incredulous look in her eyes "I'm sorry kids... this must be a lot for you to handle as well...but, right now, I need to see Ember... before I even begin to make any decisions on who exactly who to trust in this situation..."

"I completely understand..." said Alexis before she gestured to the Med-Bay door "She's right in there, resting..."

"Thank you..." she said softly before stepping toward the door, the door opening when she got close enough to it, soon walking in and seeing Hot Shot at her bedside, and Red Alert at his desk, Makeshift nearby Hot Shot along with Jolt. She walked quickly over to where Ember was and climbed up some steps before she walked over onto the large medical berth she was laying in, sitting next to Ember, and taking Ember's hand in hers, a tear or two slipping from her eyes. Max soon looked to Red Alert who looked to her with his usual monotone look "How did this happen..?" she said in a soft choked voice.

"I don't really know... but it looks as if she was harshly electricuted by something..." Red Alert said in a bit of a solumn tone.

Max rubbed her free hand on Ember's as a few more tears slipped from her eyes, looking at Ember "Who did this? Why would someone do this to her?"

"I'm sorry Max, if anyone's to blame for Ember being hurt... It's me." said Optimus in a monotone voice, causing Red Alert to look at Optimus slightly shocked.

"Optimus-!" Hot Shot said standing up in surprise and slight understanding "Just because you let her go on the mission with us and the others doesn't make you the one to blame."

Max looked to Optimus with a hurt and slightly angered look on her face "On a mission..? Just what kind of 'mission' are we talking about? ! A mission where there is bound to be danger and, let me guess, laserfire?" she said with distain "What were you **thinking** sending a **child** into what could end in a **battle**? !" she said raising her voice more.

"Hey, that isn't fair to say that. At the time, it was a harmless mission to seek out a Minicon panel. We didn't know that-"

"That she'd get hurt?" Max finished for Hot Shot in distain "Please, you should at least know that by bringing her on some sort of mission, no matter how harmless it seems, that there is **always** that risk of danger just around the corner." she said in a low angry tone.

"Fine! If you're going to blame anyone then, blame me! I'm the one that would be considered something akin to a guardian to Ember, and I should've been there to protect her, but I couldn't **get** to her in **time**!" Hot Shot said in a frustrated manner and in a slightly hurt tone.

"Hot Shot..." said Optimus softly.

"No Optimus...I should've been there!" he said clenching a fist slightly "Max... I'm sorry, please... believe me. If I could turn back time, I would, and I would make sure Ember was with me the entire time... I wouldn't of let her out of my sight..."

Max could see the hurt in his optics, and the genuine emotion that he expressed to her and everyone in the room, soon sighing shakily, looking to Ember again for a long moment before looking back to Hot Shot "No... I'm sorry... I'm sure that... you did everything you could to get to her. It's not your fault... Forgive me." she said softly before kissing Ember on the forehead in a sisterly manner before tucking her hair behind her ear "It's not fair to any of you to take the blame for something you tried to prevent..." Max sighed again before speaking once more "I'm sure... Ember wouldn't want us blaming ourselves for what happened... she would just want us to be there for her..."

Everyone's look seemed to soften, Hot Shot looking to Ember with a monotone look "Yeah...yeah she would..."

Everything after that was fairly quiet in the Med-Bay for awhile, Hot Shot and the others, except for Red Alert, left the Med-Bay so that Max could have more time with Ember and so that she would feel less intimidated as well.

Max continued to hold Ember's hand and watch her as she slept.

* * *

**Mi-chan: Dun dun DUUNN... when will Ember wake up? What will things be like now that Max knows about the Autobots? Will she make Ember leave and cut all ties with the Autobots when she's well again? Please review and tell me what you think :D!**


End file.
